Andexa's Skyrim Adventures
by IceyVampire
Summary: Andexa,a dunmer,who is wrongfully being taken to Helgen by the Imperials for no reason. She is ready to accept her death if needed to, but does she? As her adventures continue she may somehow find love, friendship, old friends, new enemies, and betrayal.
1. Ch 1 The Hell Did I Do

Chapter 1 The Hell Did I Do?

{obviously Skyrim does not belong to me and Andexa is a fan character of mine who is somewhat of a bitch and...well you will get most of her personality when you read this. Please comment only nice things about it since this is my first fan fiction ever and hope to write more in the future maybe. The italic and bolded words are for flashbacks, this might not be used too often, but just to let you know and only the italic is her thoughts which she would have ALOT of. Enjoy and hope you like it.}

{I edited it to give more detail on the flashback since I know many would say how it's not a flashback or a very poor flashback, so that's fixed to give more information and a few minor changes were made.}

Somehow I woke up in a carriage with three guys. I have no fucking idea how the hell I got there, but before I could say anything one of the guys looked at me and said, "Hey you, your finally awake." I gave him an annoyed look which he ignored and continued, "You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there."

Just then I had a quick flashback of the incident. **_I was just hunting for some Elk in the woods and everything was nice and peaceful. I was happily enjoying the beauty of nature when I noticed the Elk not too far off. I had a beautiful handcrafted elven bow. The way it was crafted was much darker than the normal, typical elven bows. Mine was crafted with the power to absorb the blood of the fallen, either it be human or creature, to become stronger and more powerful. I called him Xenoton and before I was able to shoot it I was ambushed by those damned Imperials, losing him during the capture._** I lost my train of thought when the thief he was talking about started to speak, "Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy." _That's the fucking problem, I thought, being too MOTHERFUCKING lazy and not doing SHIT!_ Then, he continued speaking, "If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and be halfway to Hammerfell," and then he suddenly looked to me, "You there. You and me – we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

For a second I did let his words move, but that easily changed. "We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief," said the first guy who spoke. I looked at the third guy for a second because he's been quiet this whole time, I almost wonder what he could be thinking. One of the Imperial Soldier's told for us to shut up and I quickly turned my head to glare at him, which he obviously did not see. There was not much I could've done _b__y the divines oh how I wish to get rid of these damned ropes that binds my hands together. _The thief looked at the third guy and asked, "Whats wrong with him?" Since I was wondering the same thing I just looked at him, he had an...interesting face for a Nord and his mouth was tied with some type of cloth. I wonder why.

And that was when I found out he was Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm, and leader of the rebellion. It turns out he wishes to become the High King of Skyrim. Oh well, and it turns out we may be going to Savngarde when this is through, its a place where the dead go. I do not like this and from the reaction of the thief this will not be done without a useless struggle. What have I gotten myself into?

–––

After a while we came to Helgen, which was a small and pitiful village. While the others talked I just sat quietly and looked around. Then looked at Ralaf, he said his name sometime while they were talking, when he said, "Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us." I easily accepted my forthcoming death as I stood up; the thief, however, was too cowardly and started begging. _People like him disgusts me to oblivion! I do hope he becomes the first of us do die._ I had a smirk on my face at the very thought as we got out of the carriage and lines up so they could call from their fucking list.

When they said the thief's name he ran like the coward he was and met a swift death by an arrow. It took all of my energy, and really do mean ALL of it, to not laugh my ass off at his shameless death. Then, the Imperial looked at me and told me to get closer, which I did with an absent look on my face. "You,"he said to me, "who are you?"

_Oh my! It seems I have forgotten to tell you who I am. Well, this is what I am – I am a cruel Dark Elf named Andexa Bledzi – and this is how my adventures began on Skyrim. Or, at least, I hope it doesn't end like this...FUCK._


	2. Ch 2 Escaping Death

Chapter 2 Escaping Death

When I told him who I was he said, "Another refugee, gods really have it bad for your kind, dark elf. Captain, what do we do; she's not on the list?" Even before the woman spoke I knew I was as good as dead. "Doesn't matter bring her to the block," the woman said not caring about wasting a life. "At your order," he said and looked at me with a look I couldn't tell if it was pity or some useless bullshit sadness. "I'm sorry...we'll make sure your remains are returned to Marrowind."

To this I simply nodded accepting my future death which would happen in only a matter of minutes. "Follow the captain, prisoner," he finished saying which just might be the last words I hear. _Being dubbed as "prisoner" really does tick me off, but what can a poor dark elf do when running away would only lead to death just like that damned thief. I am so glad he's dead, but only wish his wasn't so swift and wasn't seen coming. _While these thoughts were running through my mind I simply followed the captain to where the other prisoners were standing.

When I was standing next to Ralaf, who is somewhat of a friend now, one of the commanders, I think, started talking to Ulfric. The only thing I could do was roll my eyes at what he was saying, for I did not give not one single fuck. He got none of them from me and I'm sure he expected none which is great. I blinked my eyes in confusion when I heard a loud roaring sound. Where it came from I do not know, but this might mean something good could happen to me.

The one who I thought was a commander was actually a general...hmm...not bad. Either way, when everything was quickly calmed down the lady in orange robes started to say a prayer for us. Before she could even finish the damned thing, one of the Stormcloaks interrupted her. _He is clearly too eager to die, which of course, is FUCKING STUPID! Why would someone want to rush their death like that?_ _The stupidity of this land cease to amaze me_, but I won't have time to dwell on this long, or at least that's what I had thought.

After he was beheaded many of the refugees started shouting and say things I hardly payed any attention to. Before I knew what was happened I turned out to be next. _Just my fucking luck, ne?_ Just after she said it was my turn we heard another roar, the same as earlier but louder. The bitch got impatient and said, "I said NEXT prisoner." I sent daggers at her with my eyes as I slowly walked over to the block. My mind was a complete and utter blank, until I started to think of all my friends. It was like quick flashback with all the times I've had with them. I regret...nothing.

As the executioner rose his axe to cut my head off a dragon appeared out of no where roaring and landed on one of the towers, knocking the executioner to the ground from the force. I let myself have a sigh of relieve, but was soon knocked out of where I knelled by the "voice" of that dragon. I quickly got up and made my escape.

–––

I entered the Keep with Ralaf and it seems we are the only two who was able to get inside. He saw his brother lying dead and said he'll meet his brother in Savngarde one day and I said nothing to this for, what was there TO say? Soon, he said I could take his brothers armor since he wouldn't need it anymore, so I wore everything but the boots. _I HATE wearing any type of foot ware, they seem to slow me down._ Ralaf then, started ranting on how he thought dragons were only legends and the sort. I just stayed quiet hoping he would notice how I want him to shut up so we can leave.

When we did leave both doors turned out to be locked. _Just our fucking luck, ne?_ _At least I'm not dead...for now anyways, this will not be a fun trip_. Two Imperial soldiers suddenly came and Ralaf had me go back against the wall to hide for an ambush. It was a wonderful thing! The feeling of blood on my face, against my blade...well...not MY blade, I have this damned axe! _I WANT MY HAMMER! I miss my sweet sweet hammer...they're the only weapon I can truly enjoy using._ I shrugged the feeling off as we kept on going.

We fought a few more soldiers and I changed my armor and weapon, now I have a bow, iron mace and several arrows. The mace is okay I guess, but the hammer is my one and only love! "Hurry up we have to keep moving!" Ralaf said making me lose my train of thought and hurried up to follow him. We soon found a sleeping bear, which I killed with two arrows. _I love hunting hehe._ After a while we found an opening which let us out of there. _ABOUT FUCKING TIME!_


	3. Ch 3 The True Adventure Beginings

Chapter 3 The True Adventure Begins

When we got out I was almost blinded by the light! My deep red eyes almost could not take it. Being underground for several hours was so exhausting! I really need to find a place to sleep, I signed and looked at my, now official, friend Ralaf. He looked as tired at I had felt and could tell he was relieved to be out of there and away from that black dragon. Now we just need to figure out what to do from here onwards.

"We should be leaving before the Imperials starts flooding the place. I'm not sure if anyone besides us happened to make it out alive," Ralaf started saying while he starts to walk down the path, "my sister owns a lumber mill in Riverwood, she might be able to help you." I looked at him and realized he wanted to split up, sad how I was actually growing attached to him and even liked him a bit. Just a bit. "I had forgotten to ask, but what is your name?" Ralaf said as he stopped to look at me.

"Andexa...Andexa Bledzi is my name," I said and smiled just a bit. This will be odd if I become too attached to him, which is a rare event for me. He turned around and started running down the path to which I followed behind him. After a while I stopped him because I wanted some questions answered which have been bottling up inside of me. "Ralaf...was that big ass dragon on your side?" I asked crossing my arms looking serious.

He started saying how it wasn't and that not even Ulfric Stormcloak could pull such a thing off; then, I asked my next question, "Why were YOU being executed?" to which he replied, "because I was with Ulfric Stormcloak remember?" I thought about it and nodded when I understood, "I was assigned to be one of his guards and they ambushed us, we fought, but Ulfric told us to stop. He didn't want us to die for nothing," I heard a low sigh come from him and he continued, "I thought they were taking us to Cyrodiil, but then we stopped at Helgen and...you know the rest." When he finished I simply nodded.

But, I was not finished questioning him, I had one final question to ask to which I already know the answer to, "Should I join up with Ulfric Stormcloak?" I smiled when he said this, "Damn right you should! We could use a strong woman such as yourself, so what do you say?" I shrugged and said, "Who knows I just might." He gave me a smile so sweet and gentle it almost startled me, this is rare for me to see such a smile like that. "Good," he said, "now let's hurry up!" and then he ran off with me following him again.

After quite a ways of running we saw three Guardian Stones. "These three are the Guardian Stones out of thirteen of them. Go ahead and pick one," Ralaf said and I slowly walked over to them. I looked closely at them and said what they were to myself, "Mage, Warrior, and Thief stone...hmm..." I went over to the Warrior Stone and picked that one. "Warrior good! Those stars would guide to honor and glory," Ralaf said with a smile to me. I happened to smile back this time, which would be funny if one of my friends saw me, I was not much of the "happy" type and this just might scare them.

I started to run passed him following the path we've been taking this whole time. After only a few minutes of running we hear the familiar howling of wolves. _Oh goodie! I love hunting wolves! They are so much fun to hunt and kill and eat._ I took out my iron mace and got ready to fight. It took only a manner of seconds to kill the small pack of them and I made sure to have quick work of they're meat and hide. Another several minutes later we made it to Riverwood. It seems no one knows what happened in Helgen just yet.

I followed him behind the lumber mill to talk to his sister, Gerdur. "Gerdur!" Ralaf said as she came in sight. Gerdur was an okay looking bitch, but I kept my thoughts to myself as she talked to her brother, "Brother. Mara 's mercy, it's good to see you! But is it safe for you to be here-" she was suddenly interrupted by Ralaf, "Gerdur," but she continued speaking, "We had heard that Ulfric had been captured..." she had a worried look on her face and I just stayed quiet while they kept talking. "I am fine, now, " Ralaf said and his sister looked him over, "Are you ok? Are you hurt?" she suddenly looked and me looking confused with the situation, "and who is she? A comrade if yours?"

He looked at me and simply said, "Not a comrade, yet, but a friend. Actually, I owe her my life." I could feel my cheeks get a bit warm with that and hope he does not notice the change. "Is there somewhere where we can talk? There's no telling when the news from Helgen will reach the Imperials." He just kept looking at me, which makes me think he noticed and maybe...enjoyed it? _Oh FUCK I don't know what to think of this!_ I keep freaking out in my own head that I almost did not hear Gerdur asked about what happened in Helgen. When I got my head together she was just telling us to follow her.

She seemed to have called Hod for help with something as we made our way by a tree. A little boy, her son maybe, came to Ralaf and asked a lot of questions. Gerdur told him we have no time for games and he should go out of town and keep an eye out of Imperials coming this way. Her son, said how he wanted to talk to Uncle Ralaf and a hidden smile slowly formed from my face. It seemed to have crept up on me and I forced it to leave as soon as it showed up. _I don't need to be gawking over someone who I might not be able to have and hurt my pride in the process_, so I quickly threw away the thought of us ever being together.

–––

After a while he explained everything that had happened so far to Gerdur and Hod. When everything was said and done Ralaf asked Gerdur if we could stay at her home for a while, even though it may put her family in danger. "Nonsense! You and your friend can stay as long and you need to" and she gave us a slight smile on her face as she said, "any 'friend' of Ralaf's is a friend of mine." _Okay, now I KNOW she thinks we're together, when we're not._ I just pretended not to notice and gave a slight smile which made me look even more serious. She gave me a key to her house and said to come to her if I needed anything, which I actually might.

She gave me quite a bit of supplies which would come in handy among my travels. While we were walking to her house I talked to her for quite a bit and was able to get a better understanding of the place and how Riverwood is run. After sleeping for a few hours I went to go see Alvor, the blacksmith. When I asked he gave me permission to use his forge, which would be great to be able to upgrade all my lovely weapons and the like.

I walked inside the Riverwood Trader and saw two of the people arguing. I got curious and asked what it was about. "We were..umm...robbed by a thief...stole a solid gold ornament in the shape of a dragons claw." It took me only a second to think about it. _If I do this there's a chance I could get some money_ I smiled and said, "Alright I could get it back for you." He seemed to have looked surprised that a dark elf would choose to help. "Oh wow...you could? That's great!" and when he gave me the directions of where to go I bought a few things from him and walked out to start the quest.


	4. Ch 4 Helping a brother elf

Chapter 4 Helping a brother elf

{Here in the chapter you get to know a bit more about her personality and the next one you will certainly get more of it than from this chapter. Ch 5 will be the longest so far and the next after that will also be pretty long so it will take me quite a bit to finish and make edits on them before posting. And i know thing are kinda slow going right now, but it will move faster and go more into the story. Of course, at some point i will be going off of how the game works to make it more exciting, but that probably won't be anytime soon so enjoy.}

As I walked out of the Riverwood Trader I decided to see if any other quests I could do that would help me get more money. I noticed that the trader had a warhammer that costs too much and I really want it. _It will be mine one day! Nothing can and will keep me away from the one weapon that I work so well with! _With these thoughts in mind I went to the Inn to see if they have any rumors going around that I could solve, for money of course. When I walked it I saw the owner_(?)_ and a worker_(?)_ of the Inn talking to each other.

She had just walked out the room and called his name. I didn't pay too much attention to the talk, but it sounds like the ale is running bad and they will need more. When their talk was finished I took it upon my talk to talk to the owner_(?)_ and she gave me an odd knowing look. At that point in time I was confused on what that meant, but later on I knew the answer. This was the first words she's said to me, "You're that visitor whose been poking around." My eye twitch with annoyance, but I kept my cool and got straight to business, "Anyways...have you heard any rumors lately?" She nodded and said, "Word is Ulfric Stormcloak escaped from the –" and that is when I walked away from her and talked to the man. _So he is alive then. Oh well no time to dwell on that bullshit. I need fucking money big time!_

When I walked up to the guy at the counter he was saying that they have rooms, food to buy and some drink. _Sadly that is NOT what I want right now._ I asked him the same question as the owner, yes I found out just now, and he said that some soldiers left a bounty letter. _Bounty? Killing? YES, THANK THE DIVINES, I CAN'T WAIT!_ Hiding my excitement I gladly took the bounty letter, "Have anything else useful?" "Yeah, boy in Windhelm, they say he's using the Black Sacrament to call on...the Dark Brotherhood. Also, have you seen the shrine of Azura, says it was built by the dark elves, your kind, long ago when they fled from Marrowind, that's a sure sight to see. You could learn a bit of your own history there."

I nodded and made sure to keep a mental note of this. _I do not need to forget this, my ancestor could've came here and have helped built it. I'm so glad to have found her journal back at home._ "Is that all," I asked before I was about to leave. "Besides what Dalphne said, no that's all I know. Hope you would come back and buy something from us next time," he said and I just turned around and went outside. _Now, to try and get money from the townspeople. I'm sure there's something I could do to get more gold in my pockets._

While I was walking around town I saw a fellow elf. He was working on chopping some wood when I got close and he stopped and smiled at me saying, "Why, hello there. It's nice to see a sister elf around these parts." I nodded and smiled, "Yeah, don't often see many friendly elves. So, brother, what is your name?" "My name is Faendal, what is your name sister?" "I'm Andexa Bledzi, but just call me Andexa." He nodded and suddenly asked me, "Hey...umm...did I seen you around Sven," I looked confused and he quickly said, "maybe not...maybe...oh, nevermind, but I'd stay away from him if I were you." _What the hell is he talking about? Oh well...hmm...let's find this Sven guy and find out. _I slowly walked away from him and started my search for this Sven.

–––

It took a while to find him, but when I did he was at the Inn drinking like a drunk. I found it disgusting how much Ale he was drinking. _I don't see much of a reason as to why Faendal wanted me to stay away from this guy. He's nothing more than a harmless drunk. Oh...looks like he isn't drunk...yet. _I walked closer to him and we started talking. "My darling Camilla has been sneaking to talk to that elf! I bet she doesn't think I know but I do!

I smiled to myself slightly with cruel intentions in mind. _Oh boy, this will be so much fun! I'll mess with his head for a little bit, just to see how much he can take._ "I dunno," I said looking down at my nails, "when two people meet up like that they could end up together." He gave me a pissed off look but calmed as quickly as it came, "You're right, I need to end this. I won't let that damned elf have my woman!" My eyebrow switched upward when someone says something that pisses me off or would make me want to kill them. Odd habit I know, but its the only warning before they end up dead.

He gave me a hopeful look, like he expected me to help him, "Hey would you give this to Camilla and say it's from Faendal? That'll make her not want to see him anymore." I said nothing, but I took it. _That stupid fool, he really thinks that I'll betray a fellow elf. He's DEAD wrong! Now to confront my elf brother and turn the girl against Sven._ I left with a hidden smile on my face in search of Faendal.

When I found Faendal he was walking towards his house and I stopped to talk to him. "Hello sister, what can I do for you." I didn't return the pleasant look he gave me all I did was give him the letter and said, "Sven gave me this to give to Camilla to convince her for you two not to see one another." He was speechless for quite a while. _He doesn't know what to say I bet._ I watched at he slowly unfolded the letter that was meant for Camilla and read it to himself. I could almost sense the anger that was arising from him while he was reading it, "That bastard," he exclaimed, "he will pay for this! Sister, please, give this letter to Camilla. This would show him not to mess with me." I easily grabbed the letter from him and stored it away. _Was he waiting for a day like this to come? Or was he planning on taking some type of action himself? No time to think about useless things._

"Also, thank you sister. Here, take these septims as payment and if you need anything just come and tell me." He had an appreciative look on his face as he gave me a few hundred gold pieces which I gladly accepted. "Thank you," I said with a true smile and he put his hands on my shoulder and gave me a serious look saying, "No, thank you. Now, please go give the letter to Camilla." I nodded and walked away.

_My heart...why was it beating so? Oh, I get it. I don't normally get this much kindness except for..._I sighed and shook my head _No need to think about them. My friends won't really miss me all too much. _Somewhere inside my head an oddly familiar voice shouted out _STOP THINKING ABOUT IT IF IT HURTS YOU SO MUCH!_ That voice was of a woman, sounding around her thirties, with a strong, confident, and all knowing voice. I blinked a few times and sighed. I never truly know who this voice in my head could be but I do believe it could be that of my ancestor. I started to hear what I believe to be her voice ever since I found her journal.

_Okay Dex stop wasting time and give the letter to Camilla. _It wasn't hard finding her. She was in the Riverwood trader and the conversation was kept short. She said she wouldn't see Sven anymore which was what me and Faendal wanted. It was easy to lie to her since we aren't close nor am I the type to go against a fellow elf.

Now it's high time that my friend Faendal became of use to me. "Hello, sister elf, what else can I do for you?" Faendal said and I gave him a smirk, "Actually there is another thing you could do for me." he smiled, happy that he could help me in any way, "Sure, what do you want me to do?" I put my hand on my hip and said as a matter of fact, "I want you to come with me and join me on my adventure. I could sure use some help and you would be of great company."

He seemed to be unsure of what to say next. _He must be thinking this over, but some back up during my adventure would be the best of help. _Before I could change my mind he said, "Anything for a sister. You did help me in more ways than you think and this is a good way for me to repay you back." I smiled at him slightly, "Good, now quickly pack your things while I quickly finish something." He walked to his house while I go to see the blacksmith of this town. I wanted him to show me how to work the forge since I earlier asked if I could use it.

It took maybe two hours out of my time to finish doing what he asked me to and to completely understand the use of each of his work places. Faendal waited patiently while I finished with a few more septims in my pocket than earlier; with the fact that I had sold the improved iron dagger and leather helmet he had me make. As I walked down the stairs of his blacksmith shop and home I said to Faendal, "Now that we are ready let us quickly move onward before we find other distractions." We walked out of the small village and into the path toward Whiterun. Thus, starting the beginning of my adventures with Faendal by my side as backup.


	5. Ch 5 Meeting Compainions and Whiterun

Chapter 5 Meeting Companions and Whiterun

{This is my longest chapter so far and i'm very proud of it. I really like the scene after they left Riverwood and before she gets to Whiterun. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated.}

We walked out of the town Riverwood and started toward the mountain ahead. To the right we saw a beautiful river flowing downward and a path following the river to wherever. On the left was a path that let upward to the mountain. "Let's take the left path and follow toward the mountain." He just nodded and followed me as we took that path. Not long after following we heard the familiar sound of a wolf's howling.

Faendal readied his bow and I took out my iron mace. This too was of a small pack of wolves, with only two of them. _Too easy_ and we made quick work of killing them. We together killed the first one with ease, but as I was about to make the final blow on the last one Faendal shot him. "I wanted to make the final blow!" I said quickly turning to him with the voice of a child. A rare tone for which only two of my friends have known about.

He gave an apologetic look as we put our weapons away, "Sorry Andexa, I didn't mean to." I just caught up with what tone of voice I had earlier and quickly spoke correctly, "No matter, let us continue." After that, we kept on going in the same path and it was mostly quiet. _The feeling of the land on my feet feels great. This is why one should not have any type of footwear. They cannot connect with the land the right way if they have such an unneeded things on, covering the sweet and beautiful land around them._

After only quite a bit of walking it slowly started to get dark. We decided to make a small camp and wait until sunrise to start to do anything else. "You stay here and patch up the tents while I get the firewood," I said and simply left when he nodded and walked to where there were more trees. I was easily able to find enough wood to make a nice fire and when I came back I saw only ONE tent was patched up. "Well...you see...we have a slight problem," Faendal said and I was quiet as he continued, "you see...I could only find one tent to use at my house, so we will have to share it."

I simply closed my eyes. _It wouldn't be fair to make a fellow elf sleep outside since I had him to follow me and I would not sleep on the ground if I could help it. DIVINES BE DAMNED! I should've asked Gerdur for a tent before I left. Shit..._I opened my eyes and looked at him, "Looks like we will need to share it, brother. First, go out and see if you can find any animals to hunt and bring the body here so we can take the meat and cook it." "Will do Andexa, I'll try not to take too long," were the last words he said before he left.

–––

After about thirty minutes he was trying his best to drag a deer and a rabbit. I got up and helped him drag the deer to our camp. "Nice job, lets skin these and take their meat." It took about until night fall but we got them skinned and are working on cooking the meat. Our stomachs were grumbling as we waited for the meat to fully cook. As it was cooking I took out my ancestor's journal and started to read it to myself. Faendal saw me take it out and he asked, "You write in journals?" I shook my head and looked at him, "No this belongs to an ancestor of mine. I like to read it over and over again. This way I feel closer to her."

"So," Faendal began, "from her journal what is she like." _It wouldn't be too much trouble to tell him about her, I guess. We have to wait until the food is fully cooked to do anything otherwise._ "Basically she is a cruel and deceptive person. She may seem sweet, but in reality she would and could kill anyone if she find them unworthy of her time. She's very smart too and thinks things over before she moves into any action at all," a faint pleasant smile of respect was on my face as I talked.

_ She is such a great inspiration to me, I am what I am because of what I have read from her journal and wish to come day become somewhat like her. A woman who is so strong, beautiful- _"Andexa...ANDEXA," Faendal looked at me a bit worried since I was lost in my thoughts. It seems he has been calling me for quite a while and I said almost apologetically, "Oh...sorry, was just daydreaming. Did...you say something?" "I said you must really respect her, don't you?" Faendal said relieved that I finally snapped out of my thoughts. "Very much honestly! I wish to be like her, but there are some flaws which causes it to be harder for me," I said looking down and before the thoughts of my own flaws struck me Faendal said something about the food being ready.

We happily ate together and told a few stories about our own lives, which was...nice. When our bellies were filled we put the rest of the food away carefully. We split the food up mostly evenly, I ended up getting one more than him which was fine with the both of us. When I crawled in the tent he soon followed behind me. The inside was small, but comfy for two people. As we laid down we had our backs turned to each and I slowly drifted to sleep.

The dream I had was very weird. I saw that same black dragon, the one that attacked Helgen, and he flew only a few feet above the ground making his way toward me. I jumped and rolled on the ground barely dodging him. _What the hell is going on? Why the fuck is he here and what does want?_ "**Dovakiin**," the dragon said with a loud and rumbling voice, "**you will not defeat me for I, Alduin, will devour the lot of Tambriel!"** "Wait...what? I have no damn clue what a 'dovakiin' is, but I will not let you devour Tambriel!" I said a bit too enthusiastic and before I know it Alduin had his foot on me pinning me to the ground. I glared at him as he said, "**We will see, Dovakiin Andexa."** Then suddenly everything went black

My eyes jumped open and I quickly sat up. _What the hell was that dream about? Who is Alduin and what is a dovakiin?_ I had so many questions running through my mind that I almost did not hear Faendal stir a bit in the blanket we shared. _Looks like he's still asleep_ I looked out the tent to see we still have sometime before we need to leave _a quick bath sounds good right now. Good thing there is a river not too far off._

–––

The water from the river felt nice on my bare, young grayish skin. I could not help but think about that weird dream I had for I do not think I will ever understand the meaning of it. I took a deep breath and went underwater. The ground was filled with rocks and the occasional seaweed. There were some fish swimming around which I decided to catch and use that as breakfast for the day.

I did not know how long time passed but when I got out after a quick fish hunt I saw Faendal walking down the mountain, obviously looking for me. All he saw was a flash of water and saw that I was, once more, back in the river. "Oh, sorry I did not know you were bathing," he said with a slight blush on his face. I put on my emotionless face and said, "It's fine, just go take the fish that I gathered up and cook that as our breakfast." He simply nodded and did as he was told. I waited a few minuted until he was out of my view to finally get out and used a fire spell to quickly dry myself. After, I picked up my cloths and put them on.

After several minutes of waiting the fish were done and we started eating. I don't normally have fish so I'm not sure what kind of fish I caught. "Faendal, do you know the name of the fish I was able to catch?" I asked turning my head to him. He swallowed the fish meat that was in his mouth before he spoke, "Well, all we're eating is that Salmon that you caught." I nodded looking at them and finished the rest of the fish in my hand before grabbing another one. _This Salmon steak tasted delicious! I need to learn to make this, before it's time for me and Faendal to separate. I just need him around for me to really get used to this place._

I sighed silently and put the rest of the food up when we both were finished and putting dirt on the fire. While I did that Faendal unpitched the tent and not too long after we started walking again. We just started walking up the path when I saw a better route to take outside of the trails. "Follow me," was all I said before I ran off in that direction. It was the side of the mountain that was a quickly shortcut to getting to Whiterun.

While taking this path all I could feel where the hard rock caresses my feet. If I were not used to such feeling I would be hurting, but I enjoy this feeling. I kept on going down the side of the mountain, which is dangerous if one does not know what they are doing. I turn around and just realized Faendal wasn't following behind me. _I guess he isn't the type to do this...but this is much more faster and fun. The feeling of the land under my feet never felt out of place! _I jumped and landed hard on the ground. I staggered quite a bit before I was got my balance back.

Taking a deep breath I used the healing spell on myself and let the sweet warmth restore me to normal. I sat down waiting for Faendal to hurry and get here which took several minutes. "About time," I said noticing his short of breath, "we need to continue unless you would like to catch your breath first." He shook his head saying no and we walked onward to Whiterun, which was now visible to us.

–––

It took a few hours but we were able to get to the farm that's just before Whiterun. We saw a few people fighting a Giant and decided to help. With ease we all killed it and I took whatever it had equipped and stored it away. No one else seemed to mind it which made me happy. "You, you would make a great sister shield," an older female wood elf said to me. _A sister...shield? Okay Dex calm down before you start anything unnecessary. _"What is a...shield sister?" I asked trying to sound a bit polite. She began to explain to me the meaning and who and what the Companions are. _This does seem to be an interesting group. Maybe I should join after talking to their leader._ They too were headed for Whiterun, but instead of follow them to continue talking I ran ahead. Well, me and Faendal ran ahead and when we finally reached the doors to Whiterun a guard walked up to me.

"HALT," the guard said with a deep voice, "the city is closed with the dragons roaming about, important business only." _But this is IMPORTANT BUSINESS!_ I took a deep breath and explained to him, "Riverwood needs the Jarl's aid, which is why I am here." "Well then, if Riverwood is being threatened with dragon attacks you better get in. The Jarl is in Dragon's Reach, at the top of the hill," he stepped back and I gave him my thanks and walked through the door.

When I walked in Whiterun was a big place. I slowly walked and let myself suck in the view of it. I stopped looking around when I saw two people talking. From what is being said I noted that the guy needs several sword from the woman alone. I got a feeling of making weapons and it's not an easy task, so she can't do that alone, which was her argument. By the time their talk ended she agreed to do it, but said not to expect a miracle.

I didn't have time to waste so I just kept walking like I heard nothing. I was able to get a good look around the place. On the northwest of your forward direction, when you first walk in Whiterun, is a shop for bows and things; it's mostly a shop for hunting equipment. The right, where that woman was, is another shop, but with all types of weapons, armor, and things needed to make different type of armor and weapons. This was all I could really pay attention to since I wanted to quickly get this over with and rest for several more hours.

–––

After a while we reached Dragon Reach and made our way inside it we were inside a fairly large room. It's the largest building I've seen since I came here to Skyrim. At first the only thing you really see is several sets of small stairs only a few feet ahead. There were four pillars to the right and left a few feet evenly apart holding up a false ceiling. If you look carefully over the stairs you see part of the room ahead. _This place is beautiful, but I need to get down to business._

With my head held high I slowly began to walk toward the stairs, with Faendal beside me, to where two people, a dark elf, like myself, and a man sitting on the throne was. _He must be the Jarl...good, now to quickly get this over with._ When I made my way to get closer the female dark elf slowly approached me with the same pace, but with other things in mind. She had her weapon already drawn as she said, "What's the meaning of this interruption Jarl Balgruuf is not receiving visitors." _Heh she thinks I'm going to assassin the Jarl or some bullshit like that? Either that or something important is going on, but I'm sure what I have to say is more important._

"There's a reason for my being here. Gerdur sent me to say that Riverwood is in danger," I said hoping it would convince her that I need to talk to HIM and not HER. This did not, sadly, for she kept blocking me from my path to the Jarl. "As a Housecarl-" in the background I heard the Jarl ask who came to speak with him and she continues, "it is my duty to deal with all danger that threatens the Jarl or his people. So, you may explain the situation to me." _I do not have time for this bull! Why can't she see how more important it is to speak with the Jarl himself than a servant woman!_

My right eye twitched with annoyance as I controlled my anger, "Look, I understand you want to protect the Jarl and all that, but I was told to speak directly to the Jarl, NOT his housecarl." She was being oddly patient and spoke calmly, "Whatever you have to say to the Jarl can be said to me first." I glared at her running out of patience and she had this smug look saying, "You know I'm starting to thing-" just then the Jarl himself interrupted her _thank heavens now we're going somewhere!_ "It's alright, I want to hear what she has to say," and with that his housecarl sheathed her weapon and walked towards him.

I looks toward Faendal, the first time since we got here, and smiled. He returned it knowing that the annoying part was over and the real reason as to why we were here is about to be told. Well the reason why I'M here Faendal is just my elf brother who is here to help me for a while. I walked towards the Jarl and did a slight curtsey to show some sign respect. I looked down at my clothing still wearing that imperial armor I had on from the day I stole them while escaping from Helgen with Ralaf. _I could use some better armor, or at __least some that's more pleasing to the eyes._

I put these thoughts aside as we started talking. "Now, what is this about Riverwood being in danger?" the Jarl said as we are finally able to get to the point of my meeting here. "A dragon had attacked and destroyed Helgen; Gerdur is afraid that Riverwood would be the next target," I said in a calm voice to which he quickly responded, sounding a little surprised, "Gerdur? She owns the lumber mill if I am not mistaken?" he paused for a few second before he continued, "Are you sure Helgen was attacked by...a dragon? It wasn't some Stormcloak raid gone wrong?"

This suddenly enraged me as I was a victim of almost being killed that day when I have committed no crime during that day so the next words I said were spoken with an attitude that his housecarl clearly did not like, "Yes, I had the PERFECT view from when the Imperials were about to have my damned head. It a shame how a simple thing as hunting Elk could cause a death sentence, ne?" "Ah...well I guess you don't have a criminal past as I had thought...sorry about that," the Jarl said clearly meaning his word and what I had done next surprised everyone in the room.

I had began laughing hysterically and it took almost a minute for me to calm down and speak, "Everyone is always sorry aren't they? In the end nothing has changed," I laughed again but it sounded as forceful as it was. I shook my head and apologized, "Forgive me Jarl...as you were saying?" "R-right," I could tell he was ready to forget about my sudden burst of laughter, "well, it's not my business for who the Imperials execute or not, but what exactly happened at Helgen?"

_You idiot! Don't add personal emotions into a business talk!_ "The dragon appeared out of nowhere, attacked and destroyed Helgen, Jarl. I believe I saw it was headed this way." "By Ysmir, Irileth was right!" He turned to the man at his right, my left, and said, "What do you say now, Proventus? Think out walls can prevent an attack against a dragon?" The dark elf who's name is Irileth said, "My lord, we should send troops to Riverwood at once. If a dragon is lurking in the mountains then Riverwood..." The guy named Proventus quickly intermitted her saying, "The Jarl of Falkreath will view that as a provocation! He'll assume we're preparing to join Ulfric's side and attack him."

_Does this idiot really know what's going on? Who cares what that Jarl thinks!_ "Enough!" the Jarl yelled to stop before an argument was started, "I will not stand idly while a dragon comes and burns my hold and slaughters my people!" The Jarl turned his head from Proventus and to his trusted housecarl, "Irileth, send a detachment to Riverwood at once." I sighed, happy that things were going as planned after Irileth agreed to do it. "Ah hem...I believe I should return to my duties, if you'll excuse me," Proventus said plainly wanting to get away after upsetting the Jarl.

"That would be the best," the Jarl said with a tint of annoyance in his voice and watched him leave until he suddenly turned directly to me, "Well done; you sought me out, on your own initiative and have done a great service to Whiterun. I won't forget that." He smiled at me to which I returned with one of my own and I could feel Faendal staring at me. _Seems like he would like to know more of what happened at Helgen. When we are along i'm sure he would ask me to tell him about that._

The Jarl snapped his finger and a guard with armor in hand walked to us. I looked at the Jarl confused until he explained, "To show my gratitude...take the armor, please." I turned to Faendal, which is the first time since we got in here, and asked him to take and hold the armor for me. He complied and took the armor. He slowly stood up saying, "There is another thing you could do for me. Suitable for someone of your...particular talents, perhaps." I wasn't sure how or what I should be feeling when he said "particular talents" but I kept quiet as he finished making his request, "Come, let's go find Farengar, my court wizard. He's been looking into the matter related to those dragons and it's rumors."

I nodded and turned to follow him when he walked toward my right. I felt Faendal's hand grab me and pull me close to him, "When this is over I'd like to talk." It didn't sound like a command, but more of a plea to understand? Either way, I sighed and he took that as a yes. Even when he let go of me I felt the warmth of his hand still there which was odd since it wasn't a tight grip. We followed him to a room a few feet to the right of where we originally were.

The room was...interesting looking, I guess. The Jarl introduced me as someone who could help Farengar with his dragon project. "Her name is...is," the Jarl wanted to say my name, but since I never gave it to him I interrupted and spoke, "My name is Andexa Bledzi, okay?" Farengar had a dark blue robe on and I could see the dagger at his belt, "Nice to meet you Andexa," he said and reached out to shake my hand. I shook it harder than I should have to let him know that I was strong. He had a pained face when we shook and smiled in an attempt to show he wasn't bothered by it. "Okay then," Faendal started and rubbed his hand when we let go, "let's get to business."


	6. Ch 6 Bleak Falls Burrow

Chapter 6 Bleak Falls Barrow

{I'm surprised how quickly i was able to finish this chapter. truthfully the chapter was going to continue differently than a flashback but isuddenly got the idea and BAM! hope you like it and leave reviews! i'd love to read what you think of it}

"Since the Jarl thinks you can be of use to me," Farengar started to say and quickly mumbled, "and because you've shown me how strong you are," he spoke louder in the tone of voice he used earlier, "I'll let you help. I need someone to fe-grab a certain item for me." He corrected himself when I glared at him for almost saying 'fetch.'_ Tuh! I am not a motherfucking dog! I fetch shit for nobody!_ My better judgment told me to calm down which I did.

"Anyways, by 'grab' I really mean to run into a dangerous ruin in search of an ancient stone tablet that may or may not actually be there." I put my hands on my hips as I said, "Where am I going and what am I supposed to fetch?" I could see a slight smile under the cowl he wore, "Straight to the point, huh? I like it! Ah hem...I, err, learned of a certain stone tablet said to be housed in Bleak Falls Barrow – a 'Dragonstone' said to contain a map of dragon burial sites. Basically just go to Bleak Falls Barrow, find the tablet, and bring it to me. Simple, right?"

I nodded and left Dragon Reach to start on the new quest handed to me. I hoped that Faendal had forgotten that he wanted to talk to me about Helgen. "Andexa, back there, what was that about?" _Divines be fucking damned! He remembered_, "Oh uhh...which part are you talking about?" I felt his hand grab me and twirl me around to face him. "Well for one Helgen, and what did you mean about people being sorry and nothing changing?" he said in a low voice maybe so no one else would hear and jump in. "Look I'll tell you about Helgen but that's it. Don't bother asking me about the other thing," my voice turned dark and almost threatening, but this didn't phase him.

"I won't judge you if that's what your worried about," Faendal's voice got lower and I could hear his deep wanting to understand. _Why does he care so much?_ I wasn't sure which was more surprising, the fact that he cares a lot about me, or how he hugged me? I could feel the warmth of his breath on my neck as he whispered in my ear, "I promise to not judge you nor hate you for whatever it may be. So please trust me, Andexa."

I wasn't sure what to say to that. I could hear my heart beating faster than normal and it was loud! Like my heart had moved up to my ears for me to hear it better. This isn't good, I need to stop this. "F-faendal I-" and that's all I was able to get out before his warm hands were on my cheeks forcing me to stare into his eyes. "Will you at least think about it?" This is one of the rare moments when I am at a loss for words. Not trusting my voice I simply nodded and he let go of me. I could still feel the nice warmth of his hands on my face and tried to ignore it.

I turned and walked away to head out to the gate of Whiterun. Before I left Whiterun the woman from earlier asked me to give the sword to her father, which is the idiotic man who tried to stop the Jarl from sending some men to Riverwood, to give to the Jarl when the time is right. I decided I would after I completed this quest.

Finally outside of Whiterun I looked up at the sky and noticed that several hours had passed since we first got here. The sun is much lower than it was earlier and would be dark soon. "We could go back and rent a room at the Inn," Faendal said trying to help me decide what to do next. "No, outside would be better, we could have some ground at least and be closer to the destination, and save a few gold along the way," I said and started walking with Faendal behind me.

–––

When it got dark we were already over ten miles away from Whiterun and had everything all patch and set up. Faendal was more quiet than he normally is and I knew why. I sighed and looked at him. He just sat on the ground and stares at the fire and I heard him sigh. I kept staring at him and he finally looked back after two minutes. I signaled for him to sit next to me and he did without saying a word.

"Now," I began before telling him, "first let me explain the Helgen incident, then-" he interrupted me saying, "I want to hear the other thing first...please." _Damn it...he's persistent on me telling him. Guess there's no point in me hiding it from him any longer._ I sighed and looked directly in his eyes, "Fine, I'll tell you what happened. I was about eight years old and me and a friend of mine went to my house." While I was telling him what happened I started to actually relive the memory back then.

_**Me and my friend, Ashlon whose a high elf, were just running towards my house to play. My father had a small forge and he had the idea to play there. "Hey how about we forge a dagger?" I said looking up at him with such childish enthusiasm. He has such cute long hair that almost touched his shoulders, "Would your father get mad at us if we do?" he **__**asked and I just brushed it off.**_

_**"If we're careful nothing could go wrong!" I said as my smile grew wider. He sighed and nodded, "Okay, but you will take the blame if anything goes wrong right?" I bounced a little and giggled happily that he went with my plans again. I looked at him who was a year older than me and noticed how his emerald eyes sparkled when we were getting everything ready to use the forge.**_

_**For some reason he always enjoyed using the forge. Our fathers were friends so we got to see much of each other. I was sad when my father trusted him more than me around the forge. Just because he's older by ONE year doesn't mean I can't be responsible either! I shook my head and we started grabbing the things needed to make the dagger.**_

_**For the most part everything was fine and went normally. We'd laugh every now and then, but it was serious work and we knew that. After almost an hour of working on it together we needed to add a few more hammer blows to the dagger until cooling it down in the water. I have always had a fascination for hammers and never knew why.**_

_**When I was nearly finished with it Ashlon decided to play around and poke the sides of my stomach, where I was ticklish at. I laughed and kept telling him to stop. When he didn't listen I quickly turned around and hit him on the side of his head with the hammer. I gasped and watched as he fell to the ground.**_

"I was scared and screamed. When my father came he saw me crying and Ashlon was dead," I said snapping myself out of that horrible flash back. "So you just killed him and became forever sorry right?" Faendal asked looking at me. For a while his hand was on my shoulder as I told what happened, but was too into the flashback to really take notice of it until now. I shook my head, "Not just that; I had killed him AND enjoyed it! I felt such a rush when I did it and deep inside it felt...almost right. Like killing was in my blood or something, maybe deep in my soul it was."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "After my father came he quickly brought him to a healer and was thankfully revived. She said that his soul hadn't passed on yet, so it was not too hard to bring him back. I cried and apologized over and over again when he opened his eyes. He knew I had killed him and I believe at first he didn't want to forgive me, but when he saw my tears...I guess he felt he just had to since it's extremely rare for me to cry."

I closed my eyes and rubbed the temples of my head suddenly getting a headache. Even just thinking about it gives me a headache. When I opened my eyes to look at him he had a face of understanding. "So now what do you think of me? You just heard me confess that I liked killing and love the drive of it," I said staring at him. _How the fuck can someone just act like this is nothing! Doesn't he realize I could just kill him at any time and ENJOY every single bit of it!_

Surprisingly he simply smiled and said, "Yes, but I trust you even with my life on the line." My heart suddenly began to beat faster and my eyes widen. _Leave now before you fall for him!_ I heard my ancestor's voice in my head as I quickly got up and made an excuse that I wanted to take a bath before sleeping. I ran down the hill to the river without even looking in his direction.

–––

I stayed in the river for over an hour trying to keep the look of his face from my mind. Thankfully my heart had stopped beating after a while from that incident. _Damn it! Why couldn't he have just been disgusted with it and left!_ I sighed and washed my face with the water before getting out of the river. I heard footsteps and quickly reached for my iron mace when I heard Faendal's voice. "Andexa I'm sorry if I had done anything wrong bu-" he started to say and I know exactly what he saw.

He saw my gray naked body still wet from the water, long hair still wet and hardly covering over the even longer scar. The scar starts from the middle of my neck and down to my tail bone. "What...happened?" he asked and I heard him take a few steps closer. Covering my chest I hissed, "Take another step closer and your **dead**. Do **not** come any closer!" I felt myself starting to shiver from the cold breeze and still being wet.

I heard him walk away and hoped he's gone back to where we camped. I sighed and used fire magic to warm my body up and within a few second I was completely dry. Within a few minutes I had my cloths on and felt nearly drained. Turning around I saw that Faendal was still there and was too tired to say anything. Blinking my eyes slowly, I walked in his direction. I'm not sure how this happened but I somehow fell into his arms and closed my eyes one last time and fell into a deep sleep.

In the sleep I could feel myself being picked up and carried but something else had distracted me. I saw my friend Ashlon and he was much older than from my memory. His hair was even longer going past his shoulders and collar bone, but his hair was more reddish than last time and his emerald eyes were even brighter. It has been nearly two years since I last spoke to him or even saw him. I can't tell if this is how he really looks or some odd fantasy of my own imagination.

"Ashlon...is it really you?" I asked and slowly walked towards him and he did the same. He smiled and it reminded me of when we were only kids. "My dear friend Andexa," he said and his voice was deeper yet smooth like silk with a rough edge behind it. I saw him motioning for his weapon not even taking the time to slow down and I took out mine. Oddly enough, it wasn't the iron mace that I had with me. No, this was much bigger and weighed so much more.

It was that warhammer I had wanted from one of the shops. His weapon, however, were two elven daggers and I knew something was different about them, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Before I had time to prepare myself he suddenly ran towards me with great speed. _Damn it he's much faster than I remembered!_ I believed he was aiming for either my neck, or shoulder but I dodged it by spinning around just in time. In the spin I grew force on my warhammer it smacked hard on his back.

He flew a few yards forward and steadily got up. _I think I hit him too hard. Damn it!_ I walked over to him slowly in case this turns out to be a trap. When he turned I saw the pained look of his face and grew worried. I made the foolish mistake and dropped my warhammer as I ran to get closer to him. "Ash-"was all I could say before I felt his legs sweep under my feet and I fell hard on my back. For a second I couldn't breathe from that sudden cheap shot.

He pinned me down with little force and bluntly stated, "I win, my sweet." Breathing hard I glared him, "You fucking bastard! Fuck you and your damn cheap shot!" He smirked darkly saying, "Not a bad idea, but killing you would be better." I know he felt my body stiffen, "Then you will have to beat me in a fight. If I win I just might kill you." I heard him say in a low and almost sad voice, "Yeah, you do tend to kill even if it's your friend who did nothing but joke around. Oh, but I guess I should take some of the blame too, huh?"

With widen eyes I looked at him, "How dare you! You know I never meant to kill you during that time and-" before I could finish he quickly moved his head down and kissed my lips. It was a quick kiss but it was still shocking. It never occurred to me that he ever thought of me and him as a couple and I never entertained the thought. I opened my mouth to speak when he suddenly impaled me with one of his daggers and with that I woke up in a start.

I sat up too quickly and was met with a killer headache. I groaned and rubbed my head hoping it would stop. _That stupid Ashlon...always up with his fucking cheap shots. Next time I see him he's dead!_ I didn't know, but later on I did happen to see him again. "Oh good your awake, I just finished breakfast, come join me," Faendal said popping his head in the tent. I gave him an annoyed look and sounded as annoyed as well, "Alright, I'm getting up...damn it." I sighed and let my mind worry about other things beside the dream.

Breakfast was just some salmon steak, bread, and a bottle of ale. When we finished I took out the map saw how far we were from where we were supposed to be and took mental notes of the road to getting there. Me and Faendal spoke little and said nothing about what happened yesterday and last nights dream. _Divines please let me forget that damned dream of mine! Or sweet ancestor block the thoughts of that dream from my mind so I can focus on this quest of mine!_

–––

It took only a few hours to get there and when we did the sun was high up in the sky. When I discovered Bleak Falls Burrow I was amazed by the scene. The hundreds foot tall pillars and monuments were surprisingly impressive. After walking closer I noticed there were some bandits around guarding the place. I crouched low and whispered to Faendal, "Let's see if we can do a sneak attack on them before they can see us." "Alright you give me the signal when to shoot and I'll hit the very first one that's the closest," he said finishing off the thoughts of my plan.

_Good now that we both know what to do this could be done quickly with little damage on us._ I took out my iron mace and sneaked toward the stairs that lead to a platform with the door inside further away than that. Faendal moved to where he couldn't be seen by the bandits, but was also visible to me. One of the bandits was walking in plain view in front of the stairs and when I gave Faendal the signal he shot him in the shoulder. The bandit let out a cry of pain and surprise. That was my que to get up and attack. The fight lasted a few minuted with, as I expected, little damage on us. I didn't even needed to heal and after we took the valuable things from the bandits we went inside.

The inside's structure was just as beautiful with details not easy to describe. We saw dead skeevers and bandits and fought off more bandits. When I was searching the bodies of one of the bandits a happen to fall upon an iron warhammer! _Thank you divines!_After adventuring the place more and enriching myself with gold from burial urns I finally got to some stairs that led to a large room.

I noticed a bandit there, about to pulled the lever I saw on the ground. Before Faendal could pull out his bow I stopped him and watched as he pulled the lever which set off a trap. Darts were flying everywhere where that lever was and it had to be poisonous because soon after he fell to the ground. We walked towards him and saw that he was dead and got a good look of how the room around us looked.

I made it blunt to myself that this place was beautiful and the structure put into it was nice and fit well. Sighing I turned and looked at Faendal, "Looks like it's a puzzle that we need to solve." He nodded and looked to his left as the small pillars then forward at the large heads with symbols on them. "I think we need to match the symbols up there," he said and pointed forward, "with those there," and turned pointing to the pillars. "Seems that way and the face that belongs in the middle is on the ground. Now, how in the fucking divines' name do you simply do shit like that?" I said pointing to what should be in the middle but fell to the ground. Not even waiting for an answer I said, "Well let's solve this puzzle and get that Dragonstone."


	7. Ch 7 Dragonstone

Chapter 7 Dragonstone

{Took a few days off the story for school work and im surprised i was able to finish it in a day. I hope this doesn't seem rushed, but i do plan on rereading this and making some corrections. I am really glad to have a new person follow and favorite this story i'm glad that people like it, but please voice your opinions to me! I was even thinking of having a character from my first skyrim part and adding her here too, but im not sure yet. Again please voice your opinions to me but be gentle! i can't exactly take things too mean unlike Andexa who'd just kick their asses haha}

We wasted no time figuring out how to move the pillars in the correct pattern without activating the trap. Within a few minutes we pulled the lever and was thankful that the trap did not go off and we moved onto the next room. I noticed that to the left were stairs leading downstairs and passed that but in front of me was a table. The table had a health potion and a thief book which I grabbed and noticed a chest at the side of said table.

It needed to be lockpicked, but that didn't take too long and I suddenly felt the need to take out my weapon. "Faendal ready your weapon," I said still trying to unlock the chest. When I finally got the chest unlocked and took everything that was inside it we both heard movement. We knew it had to be coming from the stairs and with my iron warhammer drawn I quickly turned and smacked a skeever on the side of it's head and could hear it's body hitting the wall to the side.

Two more came and we made quick work of them with Faendal stealing the final blow of the last skeever from me again. I jumped down the stairs and saw another table with items on it and two bookshelves against the wall with linen. I rolled my eyes _the fuck will I ever need linen for?_ and grabbed a fire scroll from the table and heard a male voice asking for help. Me and Faendal look at each other confused because we didn't expect that.

We ran down to where we heard a guy asking for help. The door was blocked with spider webs and it was easy to break through, "Be careful Andexa, there could be many spiders in that room waiting to ambush us," Faendal said warning me of the danger we are about to go into. I nodded and asked cheerily, "When am I ever not careful?" With that I gave him a friendly wink and ran in with my weapon drawn.

Our jaws dropped when we saw a giant spider fall from the ceiling clearly waiting for us. My eyes sparkled with excitement as I ran to it and started hitting and smashing it with my warhammer. Faendal did his best to support me by shooting the huge creature from afar with his arrows. I got poisoned but it was killed. I took a drink of a potion to relieve myself of the cursed poison and we looked at the dead man trapped in spider webs to the door we need to pass through.

We had a little talk before I cut the webs that trapped him and as I had expected he ran. I put my hand to Faendal's chest before he could run after him and said slyly, "Let's be slow and not run after him. He will be used as bait for drougrs that are ahead of us, so either he will kill them or end up being killed." "How do you know drougrs are ahead," he said as we slowly walked forward. "There is a distinct rotten dead smell only drougrs can give, don't you smell it?" I asked looking at him.

He shook his head as he replied, "Actually no, I don't...have you fought them before?" I nodded and walked to the room ahead and saw the drougrs were all dead and the guy who ran ahead was dead from a painfully obvious trap. "Well we don't have to be bothered about the drougrs now. The idiot really should watch where he is stepping," I shook my head and took the golden claw and a few other things from the guy. Faendal knew what I was going to asked and start taking anything that's of value to be sold when we get back to Whiterun.

–––

After killing off several drougr, running through traps, and going past several gates and doors, and using plenty of magic we finally made it. We took heavy but steady breaths looking at the golden door with three parts to be turned and in the middle there was a spot for the dragon claw. "Let's rest for a bit before we continue on," I said and we sat there catching our breaths.

An hour passed, I believed, before we got up and were fully prepared and ready to take on anything that was beyond that door. I held the golden dragon claw in my head and looked between it and the door. I tried to do a few combinations, but nothing opened the damned door! I grumbled and was about to throw the golden dragon claw to the ground when I heard a voice _Andexa flip the dragon claw over and look closely_.

I raised an eyebrow and turned it over and saw it had the exact same markings on the door, but it had a pattern. I smiled and used that pattern on the door and watched triumphantly as the door moved down and allowed us to go forward. We were excited, but the spacious place ahead made me cautious of what would happen. It had an anomalous feel to it and everything inside of me was telling me to not let my guard down.

With my face hard as ice I continued on forward and I could tell Faendal felt the same about this place. I could hear a soft cry from him when bats suddenly flew at us. My expression soften as I giggled a little at him. Faendal only blushed from embarrassment as we continued walking. We noticed a structure that was different from how the rest of the place looked and I was extremely surprised.

In the back of my head I could hear drums playing and my body mechanically walked forward to the structure. I was not scared, but I was not pleased with what was going on either. It felt like my blood and very soul were leading me to it. With each step the drums began to beat harder and faster and I swore my heartbeat was following it rhythm. Or was my heart following the rhythm of the drums?

I lost conscious of where Faendal was or if he was ever trying to speak to me, trapped in my daze as I continued walking up the small stairs. I noticed there were words on the wall, but they were unknown to me, yet familiar. It was weird and I am unable to explain it. Physically my brain hold no information of what it says and means, but my soul knew exactly what it was?

I don't know nor do I really care. The word was glowing blue and my vision was engulfed by the powerful light. I felt like I was going to faint when some words were inscribed into my head _FUS_ was the word. My very soul was aching like it was expecting this to happen and was not satisfied with it. Soon I fell on my knees and I could feel Faendal's hand on my back. "I think I may be sick," I said and I passed out.

When I woke up Faendal told me I was only out for maybe ten to twenty minutes and with his help I slowly stood up. _FUS_ was the word that was oddly written into my head, forever to be in my memory. I took a few deep breaths and looked to the side where the coffin was. "The dragonstone has to be in there," I said and Faendal knew better than to try and stop me when I am ready to fight.

I took my warhammer out as I walked over to it. I could see the drougr overlord come out of the coffin and attacked. I quickly dodged his attack and swung hard on the hammer and hit his leg, breaking it. He shouted at me saying _FUS RO DAH_ and I only staggered a little bit, but something was weird. I was suddenly enraged by him using that shout against me and slammed the hammer hard on his skull instantly killing him. _What came over me?_ I took the dragonstone from him and a few other things and we left.

–––

We were dead tired when we got to Whiterun and could hardly make the journey to the Inn. Instead of camping we wanted a nice old fashion BED to sleep on. Faendal gave the lady ten septims while I made my way to the room and instantly fell asleep on the bed. I didn't care what happened then the only thing I wanted was a good bed to let my worried fly off as I dreamt.

This dream was different from the other dumbass dreams I've been having. The dream was even weirder and took place no where that really existed. It was a mass of darkness everywhere as far as you can see or is it? I saw three old guys in dark robes; they had gray hair and gray eyes from what I could tell and began to spoke in a language I did not understand, but a word they kept saying was oddly familiar.

"_**Dovahkiin!**_" one of the guys said and he was the one in the middle, the one standing to my right almost asked, "_**Daar vul fahliil los dovahkiin?**_" and the one standing to my left said, "_**Hin het ahst laat, dovahkiin.**_" When they spoke it felt like the land itself was trembling in fear of their power. "What the fuck did you just say to me," I asked, but for once it was not from anger. I felt like I should be mad and upset for them appearing in my dream and speaking in a foreign language to me.

No, not foreign, just unknown to me yet. The only thing that kept me from raging was my very soul telling me not to be. Taking back control of my own emotions I sighed and asked in a calmer and more pleasant voice, "Who are you all and what do you want?" The guy in the middle stepped forward and spoke, "Ah, Andexa we came here to have a few words with you," I took a step back and held an expression that said the fuck and he just continued ignoring the look, "we believe that you may be the dragonborn the legend had foretold. You have learned a thu'um called _**FUS**_ correct?"

I slowly nodded hoping he would quickly get to the point, "Yes, it was when I was in Bleak Falls Barrow when I came upon it. I had no control of my body and it walked toward the word and I felt it burned itself into my brain and soul...actually my soul responded to it," I looked down and continued talking more to myself than him or them, "it was odd. It felt like my soul knew...but," I picked my head up and looked at them asking, "how?"

The one in the middle looked toward the other two like he received an answer that confirmed something the other two didn't? "Please explain to me-" I began to ask pleadingly when he quickly turned to me saying, "All of your answers would be given to you in time. Now, if you really are a dragonborn, then after doing a certain task we will be certain of it." I took a step closer to them, "Please tell me what I have to do!" They all shook their heads saying in unison, "The path you are taking right now is enough. Just follow it and it will lead you to the path to us and we will guide you."

Frowning I sighed and nodded and again using that unknown language they said together, "_**Wah hin lingraph laas, Dovahkiin!**_" With that they vanished from the dream and I slowly opened my eyes. I sighed and mumbled to myself, "Atleast this dream was more pleasant than the others had been. I believe I may see them again and these questions will be answered." I sat up and rubbed my eyes, "He said to continue with the path that I'm taking so that must mean what I am doing right now would eventually lead me to them. Good I can not wait to see them once more," and a small sly smile crept across my face.

{Thankfully I was really into the game and for months I've had this dragon language from Skyrim with some of the meaning in english. Also note that they are only saying the shouts and not exactly shouting them at her so yeah, if your confused about **FUS** so here are the translations. Dovahkiin = dragonborn. Daar vul fahliil los dovakiin = This dark elf is dragonborn. Hin het ahst laat = your here at last. Wah hin lingraph laas = To your long life. I wanted to use a different one like farewell but i found nothing close to it, so i used this as their goodbye.}


	8. Ch 8 Dinok Wah Dovah

Chapter 8 Dinok Wah Dovah

Death to Dragon

{I feel really proud of this chapter and hope that i made the fight scene exciting enough. I think I may have made it too short and if you think so than please just tell me. Also i had finally finished making this chapter yesterday and edited it today and added some things to it. The part that may seem a bit off is the end of the paragraph about Andexa killing the dragon. Remember that i did warn you of Andexa being insane, well i implied it but still. So be ready to see her go insane from her hunt. Enjoy!}

Suddenly I heard the opening of the door, which made me jump, and saw Faendal opened it. He caught me off guard and I gave him an annoyed look since he didn't knock. "Ah...sorry, but I brought us some breakfast to eat. Unless you would rather eat alone?" he asked and I let out a simple sigh. _No point in getting mad I guess...wow am I really thinking this?_

"Sure, why not," I said indifferently. He sat on the bed beside me and handed me a plate with eggs, bread, and a salmon steak. The smell was lovely as I began to eat. While I was eating a thoughtcame to my mind _since I quickly went to the room I don't know where Faendal slept_ I turned my head and stared at him wondering if I should voice my thoughts or not.

He seemed to sense that I was staring at him because I noticed he starting moving around uncomfortably. "Faendal," I said with a tone of voice that was completely neutral and I noticed he jumped slightly and turned to stare back at me. "Yes, Andexa," Faendal asked hesitating a little which was weird, but I kept my face leaving him no hint of what my thoughts are.

"Where did you sleep last night?" was my reply and I could feel him relax like he expected something else. "Don't worry I just slept at the edge of the bed on the floor. I didn't want to risk you getting mad if we shared the same bed," he said answering my question and I nodded. There was nothing else to say so we just ate in silence.

When we finished I sat up and stretched my arms out feeling my arms and shoulder pop in a way that left me with a small smile. "Faendal I have a feeling we will need some health potions, so can you go to that alchemist and buy some from him or her," I asked looking at him. "Okay, but what will you do," he asked and I just smiled, "I need a bath from last night so.." without finishing my statement I just jumped down the stairs and asked Halda if she could set a bath ready for me.

"Actually we have one that's already warm, your friend asked us to have one ready for you, Andexa" she replied. _How the hell did...no matter Dex just take the bath_ I followed as she led me to the wash bin. It wasn't that large and it could only fit one person which was fine with me. _An oversized barrel would be of more use to me than that small thing_ I thought and sighed as I slowly got in and instantly sighed happily feeling the hot water warm my body.

_At least the water is warm enough for me._ It took me about twenty minutes to finish washing myself and hair; I was rushing just a little so I can hand over the Dragonstone to Farengar and receive my payment. Using fire magic to warm my body up until I was dry made things quicker than with a towel and put on some armor that was taken from bandits earlier, it was just some leather armor which is nothing fancy or special.

I grabbed my imperial armor from the floor, stored it, and left the Bannered Mare Inn after telling Halda I was finished. I looked around and it didn't take long to find Faendal. He was selling the armor and weapons we won't be needing for money, sadly he should have waited for me to haggle them into buying it for a higher price. "Well, sorry, but we now have over a thousand septims that could be spent on what ever we choose," Faendal said and he handed me the bag of gold with all the money. "Good, now let's hurry to Farengar and give him this Dragonstone," I said and we walked a little faster until we reached Dragon Reach.

Farengar was found in the same room like always, but I noticed that there was a woman there dressed in some type of leather armor with a cowl that covered her face. Walking up to him I took out the Dragonstone and showed it to him, "Here's your Dragonstone, Farengar," I said and gave it to him when he reached for it, "Good you found it! Your much different than the usual idiots the Jarl brings me." I put a hand on my hip and asked, "So what about my reward?" I asked and he replied sounding like he expected that, "The Jarl will handle that and give it to you, now I have to–" and suddenly he was interrupted.

We heard the voice of Irileth yell out Farengar's name. Within seconds we heard the loud noise of a person running and Irileth was at the door not too long after. "Farengar come with me at once; a dragon has been sighted near by! Andexa you come too," is what Irileth said when she came in. My eyes sparkled with excitement and with a small hint of regrettable fear. _As long it is not that black dragon from Helgen then I should be fine...right? No! Of course I will be fine! Fighting against a dragon would be a very bloody and honorable hunt!_

With my thoughts I couldn't hear Farengar's excitement over the news of a dragon. My thoughts were too busy wondering and planning how the dragon would move, attack, and how I would be able to kill it. I didn't notice Faendal was quiet during this while I followed Irileth and Farengar to the far back of Dragon Reach going up some stairs. All three of us walked toward the Jarl and saw a guard there and listened while he explained to the Jarl what had happened under the command of Irileth.

–––

After hearing what happened and confirming with Irileth that she was to take care of the dragon he turned to me. "Heh, I'm afraid I will be needing your help once more. I want you to go with Irileth and help her fight the dragon," he said and started to smile when he saw the flames in my eyes, "You survived Helgen, so you have more knowledge about dragons than any one of us here. But don't think I have forgotten all the service you have done for me in bringing back the Dragonstone for Farengar. As a token of my esteem, I have informed Avenicci that you are allowed to purchase property from within the city and please accept this gift from my personal armory."

I was given some Whiterun guard armor which is not that bad, I guess. I turned my attention to Farengar when he stated he wished to come too to see the dragon. Jarl Bulgruuf refused and I did not hear what was said after that when I went to follow Irileth down the stairs. "Do you think we can handle this," Faendal asked for the first time since we got here. I simply smiled and nodded. "But...this is a dragon after all...do you really think we can win?" he asked pushing me to become serious about this.

"Faendal, this is a hunt, I am a hunter and the dragon is my prey. Do **not** get in the way of me and my prey. I want to enjoy this," I said my voice becoming deadly dark and harsher than he's ever heard. I stopped and turned to him so he can see my face. I had a mischievous wide smile, eyes lit with fire burning that's ready for any hunt no matter how dangerous and my aura was one ready to kill, obviously a messy kill with blood everywhere.

"Let's both enjoy this dangerous hunt Faendal, nee?" my voice got sweeter but dark enough to make any man or woman shiver, which Faendal had done. I quickly turned around and kept walking. I noticed Irileth was probably already headed to the gates and I spared not time getting there. I ran to and out the door without paying Faendal any mind. It took a few minutes to run to the gates and with a few deep breaths and talking we were on the move.

–––

When we got to the Western Watchtower, where the dragon was said to be spotted, it was dusk we saw several guards there that looked fine. They warned us that the dragon got two of the men when they tried to run off and should still be in the area, then we heard it's roar. It was different from the black dragon, but I was certain it really had come from a dragon. We didn't wait too long, a few minutes, before a dragon appeared and spewed fire from it's mouth at us. Faendal pushed me out the way in time and we fell with him on top of me.

I wasted no time pushing him off and took out a bow and arrow to see if I could get a shot at it. Even with my skills in archery I missed every time and took out my iron warhammer when I saw it was starting to land. I ran up to it and I suddenly felt the heat of fire which hurt, but the fire didn't end up killing me for some reason. A dark and monstrous smile appeared on my face as I slammed the warhammer against it's snout.

I no longer felt the pain from it's fire as I kept hitting it, hammering my iron hammer into it's snout over and over again. I hardly noticed the blood that was coming it when suddenly I felt a horrid pain in my arm. The dragon had my arm in its mouth, farther past my elbow, and shook me until it threw me against a rock. My vision was getting hazy and I struggled to get some health potions. I drank two and healed myself until I was close to perfect.

I guessed the dragon flew in the air after throwing me when I saw it flying around. _This is the best hunt I've ever had!_ _This is the first time I have ever felt this much excitement. I must __**kill it!**_ I jumped and rolled on the ground hardly dodging the flames from the dragon and everyone else became oblivious to me as I kept my eyes on the dragon. This time I ran to get higher ground and shot more arrow at it, but with a different result than last time.

I manage to hit the dragon each time that time and aimed for the easily damageable part of its wings. The arrows managed to go through its wings leaving a hole in it. I'm guessing the others were following my lead when I saw more than my own arrows do the same and we made enough holes that the dragon was unable to fly anymore and landed hard on the ground by the road that leads to Whiterun.

Making no hesitation I jumped down and ran towards the dragon. _My __prey...my prey...my prey...MY PREY!_ I quickly took out my warhammer and just in time I spun around and clobbered the side of the dragon's snout with all of my strength. _Finish off your prey...send him to Savngarde._ _OH YES MY SWEET ANCESTOR I WILL KILL IN YOUR GLORY AND OUR FAMILY NAME!_ The dragon was on the brick of death and I climbed on its head and the warhammer down against the back of it's skull with a loud scream of thrill, joy, and **bloodlust**. Just before my warhammer made contact I heard a whisper saying, "Dovahkiin...los aaznu."

We all must have heard the loud cracking of the dragon's skull and we could all tell it was dead. I jumped off of the dragon and began laughing yelling, "That hunt was marvelous! More excitement than I could ever dreamed! This hunt–" I was suddenly interrupted by Faendal when he said, "Andexa look at the dragon," from his tone it sounded like he was scared or just...in shock.

I slowly turned around and saw that the dragon was decaying and felt it's energy flow into me. I was surprised, but it felt nice and closed my eyes accepting the energy and assumed it was it's soul. While the dragon's soul was flowing into me I could feel it's memories. Apparently this dragon had a name which was Mirmulnir. I could see it's memories which was interesting. I saw quickly flashes of the day of it's hatching until now. I tried not to dwell on it's memories as I opened my eyes and saw the dragon was turned into a perfect skeleton. I thought back on what he had said and in our language it was, "Dragonborn...your merciless." I tried not to let the smile that want to appear show since what Mirmulnir spoke of was true.

"Oh wow," I said turning back to normal and not the crazy, insane girl I was not too long ago. "That was...so exciting," I said breathing heavier and smiling at Faendal. He gave me a nervous smile which is understandable since I did go crazy from my bloodlust. I looked down at myself and saw my cloths were mostly burned, probably unsellable, and covered in both mine and Mirmulnir's blood.

I noticed that the dragon might have eaten some things and went to take a look at them. I grabbed some of it's bones and other things he had and turned around when a guard started talking to me. "You," he said and sounded surprised and unsure, "I cant believe it, you're Dragonborn." I raised an eyebrow and out of habit tilt my head off to the side asking, "The fuck is a Dragonborn?" This time my tone wasn't angry, or even annoyed, but confused and interested.

"In the oldest tales, back from when Skyrim were filled with dragons, the Dragonborn would slay dragons and steal their powers. That explains what happened right? You absorbed the dragon's power?" I took a second to think about it and he might be right, "Yeah...you could be right." "The only way to find out is for you to use a Shout," the guard said looking a bit interested to see if his theory is true. "According to the old legends, only the Dragonborn can Shout without training, like a dragon." The others finally caught up with us and must have heard the whole thing.

While they were talking to each other I looked back to that dragon's memories on how to use a Shout the right way. I turned away from everyone and took a deep breath and Shouted _**FUS**__._ I felt a strong force of wind come from of my mouth and out with a very visible force of how strong it was. After using the Shout my breath quickly fell short and breathing became a little heavier. I tried to make sure that no one else had noticed this and they all were shocked at my somewhat skilled use of the Shout.

When I got my breath together I started to Shout again, but this time I had less of a short of breath which is a good progress. _I should start practicing the Shouts, so my lungs can get used to such a thing._ With everything back in control here I looked at Faendal and signaled to him that we're going back to Whiterun. We didn't follow the road and used a shortcut get there faster. Suddenly the ground began to shake and I heard the familiar voices of the men from my dream saying _**DOVAHKIIN**_ and smiled to myself.

_So this is what they meant when I had to just follow my path. If things go well I will be headed to where they are pretty soon._ When I was hardly within Whiterun's walls a courier came straight up to me saying that I have a letter from a 'friend.' I grabbed the letter and read aloud, "My sweet friend, Andexa. It has been quite a few years since we have seen each other. Don't you think we should change that? I have been missing one of my good friends since childhood and hope you feel the same. Wait for me? Signed...a friend."

I quickly folded the letter and put it in my bad and ran inside Whiterun. _Divines be damned he's coming to Skyrim? Thankfully Skyrim is a big place so he may never find me. If he does find me we will be fighting and not a peaceful one._ I walked in the Bannered Mare, gave Halda a pouch with ten septims, went to my regular room and sat on the bed. I kept my face blank so Faendal won't suspect anything of what I'm thinking.

When he came in the room we just stared at each other for several second not saying anything. I sighed and stripped my armor off and noticed Faendal turning his back to me, so he won't watch. I only had my bra and undergarments left on and went under the covers of the bed. "Faendal," I started and he slowly turned around to look at me, "after tomorrow you should go back home." He seemed shock by this, but before he could argue I had fallen asleep. Atleast that's what I left him to think.

I heard him sigh sadly and could feel him leaning against the bed like he said he had done. _So it was not a jest and he actually had slept like that. Either way after tomorrow he would be home courting Camilla and for him things would be like I have never existed. Things would be...much better...and less complicated...like...that._ My thoughts were being slurred with sleep finally creeping up to me. This time I had no weird, awkward, or confusing dream. I just dreamt of seeing my ancestor praising me for what I have done and become so far. This was nice, much better than I thought it would be.

{Dovakiin should already be known as to what it means and i'm not sure if i used los in one of the other chapters but here goes the meaning. los = is. I don't think aaznu is a real word in the dovah language but ill explain it. aaz means mercy and faas means fear but faasnu means fearless so i took the nu which i assume means less and put it to aaz to make aaznu which means merciless}


	9. Ch 9 Greybeards

Chapter 9 Graybeards

{Sorry for the late update! School has been...school and I was on punishment from the computer cuz my grades dropped a little bit, but things are getting better now so i'm allowed to use it again. There might be some errors, but i thought it'd be best to upload this now and fix it later so enjoy}

I was suddenly awaken when Faendal came in the room with heavy breath like he's been running. "Uhg what is it?" I asked still tired and annoyed from the sudden interruption of my sleep. "The Jarl summons us. He wish to discuss what happened at the Western Watchtower immediately," Faendal explained to me. "Right...he might be upset that we didn't go straight to him and inform him of what happened right after. I was just so tired...anyways get out so I may get dressed." I said signaling for him to leave. "Okay, but I would like to talk about what you said last night," Faendal mumbled before he closed the door behind him.

_Don't worry or think about it Dex this is for the best._ I stood up from the bed and began putting on my Imperial armor. I only wear it because it's better than the other armor I have. When I got finished I opened the door and left with Faendal to go to Dragon Reach. It only took a few minutes to get there and when we did we were greeted by Proventus, "Good your here, the Jarl has been waiting on your arrival." I nodded at him and walked up to the Jarl whose sitting on the throne.

I sighed and decided to be formal, "My apologize for not coming to you after finishing the dragon. I had little strength left and needed my rest." Jarl Balgruuf nodded and simply asked, "I understand, now tell me what happened at the watchtower. So did you really did fight a dragon?" I nodded, "The watchtower was destroyed upon arrival, but I dealt the final blow on the dragon."

"I knew I could count on Irileth, but there must be more to it, correct?" the Jarl asked and again I nodded. I kept on my indifferent expression as I said, "They say I could be something known as a 'Dragonborn.'" He raised his eyebrow as he asked, "Dragonborn? What do you know about the Dragonborn?" I noticed that Proventus was standing next to the Jarl staring at me. I tried not to show how annoyed I was with him looking at me as I answered the Jarl.

"When the dragon died I absorbed some type of power from it." The Jarl looked surprised, "So it really was you the Greybeards were summoning." Now it was my turn to be confused and asked, "The greybeards?" "They're masters of The Way of the Voice," The Jarl explained to me, "They live in seclusion, high on the slopes of the Throat of the World."

_So they old men from my dream were Greybeards..but_, "What exactly do they want with me?" I asked. "Well," he began, "the Dragonborn is said to be uniquely gifted in the Voice – the ability to focus your vital essence in a Thu'um or Shout. If your really Dragonborn then they could teach you how to use your gift." When a bulky named Hrongar spoke I turned to him as he asked, "Didn't you hear that thundering sound as you returned to Whiterun?" "Yes, I did hear it. Who could have **not** heard it?" I said returning back to my regular self.

He just smiled and finished talking, "That was the voice of the Greybeards, summoning you to High Hrothgar. This has not happened in...centuries; not since Tiber Septim was summoned when he was still Talos of Atmora!" I turned my head to Proventus looking annoyed when he suddenly began speaking, "Hrongar, calm yourself. What does any of this Nord foolery have anything to do with our friend here?"

_I am certainly not your friend annoying fool!_ "Capable as she may be, I don't see any signs of how she could be this, what was it, 'Dragonborn.'" My right eye twitched with annoyance of what he said. _Need me to prove to you that I'm dragonborn? Alright I'll gladly prove it to you!_ While I was thinking that Hrongar was arguing with Proventus, "Nord foolery? Why you puffed up ignorant weak man..." He was suddenly interrupted when I shouted _**FUS**_ and everything on table soon flew off in whatever direction. The two men were looking shocked and the Jarl was smirking.

"There Proventus is that enough prove for you!" I glanced back at him and I saw him shiver slightly at the power of my Thu'um. He soon caught himself and said, "Ah hem..well...that did appear to be a Shout." "Come on Proventus she deserves more than just that!" Hrongar shouted at Proventus almost as annoyed as I was. I heard the Jarl sigh as he said, "Come now Hrongar, don't be so hard on Avenicci. You too Andexa." I frowned at that and sighed, "Fine."

"I meant no disrespect, of course," Proventus innocently said. _Well whatever, I still hate the bastard!_ Proventus continued, "It's just...what do these greybeards want with her?" The Jarl replied to him, "It's the greybeards business, not ours. Whatever happened when you had killed that dragon, it revealed something in you," _Yeah it revealed my bloodlust side_, "and the Greybeards heard it. If they think your dragonborn we have no voice in the argument. Now, hurry off to High Hrothgar immediately. There's no refusing the summoning of a Greybeard. It is a tremendous honor."

I nodded and smiled slightly at Jarl Balgruuf. "I envy you, you know," the Jarl said his voice sounding distant, "To climb the 7,000 steps again...I made the pilgrimage once, did you know?" I shook my head and he just continued losing the distant voice, "High Hrothgar is a very peaceful place. It's very...disconnected from the troubles of this world." He tilted his head down slightly and was staring at the wooden floor talking more to himself than the rest of us, "I wonder if the Greybeards even notice what is going on down here. They hardly seemed to care before."

Jarl Balgruuf sighed lightly and looked directly at me, "No matter, I guess. Go to High Hrothgar. Learn what you can from the Greybeards." Now the Jarl began to sound more serious, "You have done a great service for me , my people ,and my city, Dragonborn. By my right as Jarl, I name you Thane of Whiterun. It's the greatest honor that's within my power to grant." I gave him a triumphant smile _not bad Dex you did good._

"I assign Lynde as your personal Housecarl, and this weapon from my armory to serve as your badge of office in Whiterun. My guards would also be notified of your new title. We wouldn't want them to think your part of the common rabble, now would we?" I laughed a little, "That is true, my Jarl." "We are honored to have you as Thane of our city, Dragonborn." He turned from me to Proventus, "Back to business, Proventus. We still have a city to defend." Proventus reply was, "Yes, my lord." After that I bid the Jarl farewell and left with Faendal behind me.

When we reached the doors a very tall Nord man walked from behind the last pillar closest to the door. When he got close I noticed he had a slight hint of beard and mustache on his dark brown hair. His hair was long for a male and hardly touched his shoulders and thin, his eyes are brown, and has fair skin color. He wore some iron armor and a shield in his left hand as he approached me and Faendal.

"Hello, my Thane," Lynde's voice was a bit deep and welcoming. When he got closer I could tell he was over six foot and he smiled at me saying, "The Jarl has appointed me as your housecarl. It is an honor to serve you." He surprised me by bowing slightly, showing respect to me. "What does it mean to be Thane?" I asked and he replied, "It's a title given to whom the Jarl recognizes as an important person to the hold. A hero. The title of Thane is an honor, a gift for your service. Guards would look away, if you tell them who you are."

My eyes sparkled at the thought of that. _So I could do what I want without getting into trouble? Wait..no there has to be limits to this. Don't get overly excited._ "Thanks for telling me, Lynde. Now, follow me I may be needing your help," I said and moved closer to the exit looking at him. "Lead the way, my Thane," Lynde said and the three of us left Dragon Reach at last.

While walking down the stairs I spoke to Lynde, "Lynde would you mind heading down to Whiterun's gate ahead while I talk to Faendal here?" He nodded and ran off to the gate. "So you really did want me to leave?" Faendal asked and stopped in front of me. "Yes, you have Camilla back home to court and cherish. I don't need you anymore, so you may leave," I said harshly. I suddenly added harshly and sarcastically, "Besides you did not expect us to be together for long did you? Haha, it'd be sad if you had."

"Don't you think your pushing it too far! I know you want me to leave, I get it! You didn't...have to put it like that," Faendal said sounding mad then sadden at what I had said. _He's sad and hurt. Oh well, but I guess I should make it easier for him. _"I guess I am sorry, but just go back to Camilla, nee," I said trying to comfort him a bit.

"Fine, but do come and visit okay, sister elf," Faendal said with a sad smile. I smiled at him, "Of course my brother elf. Now go back to your Camilla. Oh, and on your way out give my things to Lynde." He nodded and we walked next to each other to the gates. It took minutes to get there and I watched as Faendal gave all my things to Lynde.

Lynde seemed to be able to carry that and much more if I need him to. After the exchange Faendal left and me and Lynde were just standing there. "Okay Lynde since you will be traveling with me we need to cover my personality," I said seriously. He seemed confused, but simply nodded. "Good, now I am very bossy and directing, so when I say do something do it!Remember that I can and will be rude at times, but sometimes I have my...good moments. I curse a lot, but do not take it to heart most of the time. Hmm...I believe that's all I need to say for now...you'll learn more about me during our travels got that Lynde?"

Lynde nodded, "Yes, my Thane, I understand." "Good, now let's begin our journey. We need to get to High Hrothgar to meet the greybeards," I said and we walked out of the gates. When we got out I put on a slight smile on my face feeling the cool afternoon wind. I walked a short distance at first, but than started into a jog then a full blows run as I got to the gate, turned left and jumped down from the rock and down to each rock after that. It had hurt me but I easily ignored the pain and start walking towards the stable.

I slowed my paste to almost small baby steps as my housecarl began to run towards me. "Sorry, but I tend to do that sometimes," I said sounding amused and he didn't seem upset or angry at me. _Hmm...makes me wonder what would tick him off...no, no be nice Dex._ "Don't worry, my Thane," Lynde said, "I just need to get used to your habits, that is all." I smirked and turned and walked up closer to the tables and spoke with the man who owned the horses. "Sure, I'd sell you a horse," he said, "how much are you willing to pay?"

"Five hundred," I said with a slight hint of hesitation. He shook his head, "That won't be enough for this beaut. He walked over to the dark brown colored mare and patted her snout, "This girl is only seven years old and can run as fast as any other of those fancy horses." He turned his gaze at me and continued, "Pick a higher price or no deal." I sighed and looked at the mare that was already saddled and ready to go for anyone who wanted to buy her.

Grumbling with annoyance I walked over to the mare and lightly patted her snout and mane. _Since I am buying her I must know if she would accept me if not I'd rather not waste my money._ The mare huffed and leaned against my hand _okay so she does like me...well, now I just need to think of a higher price to pay for her._ I thought about it for almost a full minute when I turned to the horse's owner and said, "A thousand septims." "Deal!" he said happily as I gave him a coin purse filled with most of my money that I had earned. "Since she is yours you can name her however you want to," he said and went back to leaning against a wooden pillar of the small stable.

I grabbed the mare's rein and slowly walked her away from the stables and mumbles in an almost happy voice, "Good, from now on your name is Azura, okay girl?" The dark brown mare huffed again and bumped her snout against mine in a playful way. "I guess she likes it, my Thane," Lynde said looking and sounding amused with the mare's behavior. I have ridden a horse when I was much younger, but never owned one myself. _I guess owning a horse could be fun, but we need to get going _I grabbed her snout lightly and patted it softly and mumbled to her, "Calm down girl."

Azura calmed down after hearing my relaxed voice and I got on her back and looked at Lynde. "You think you can catch up to us," I asked and he nodded then shrug, "Yes, but if I can't then I'll eventually catch up to you." "Good answer Lynde! Azura let's see how fast you can go," I said with excitement as we started off with a fast gallop. I couldn't help but laugh as I felt the wind blow past me, making my hair fly out wildly. _I think I can say that this is the most fun I've had since coming to Skyrim. Oh Kynareth your winds can calm and bring joy even this cruel and demented girl._

We galloped past a farm whose name I cared not to think about. We rode past that and went up to the mountain. When we found a path on the mountain I slowed her down to a trot by lightly pulling on Azura's reins. I couldn't help the laughter that came from my mouth. I demounted from Azura and reached into my bag and fed her an apple. "I'll let you rest for a while my dear Azura," I said still feeling gitty and excited from the rush of her fast gallop. Azura happily ate a red and green apple and we waited patiently for Lynde to catch up.

"Was I wrong for leaving him like that?" I asked her, but I was uninterested as to what her answer was if she ever did answer. She answered by shaking her head and stomped her foot once. I smirked and petted her snout for the third time that day saying, "I'm go glad to have bought such a wonderful mare." Azura neighed happily and licked my cheek which I almost quickly wiped off. Lynde didn't take but a few minutes to get to us and when he did I mounted Azura and rode in a trot until we found this mysterious Orc.

"Greetings sister," the mysterious Orc said as he got closer, "you look weary I have something that could help you relax, if you are interested." I raised my eyebrow slowly and got off of Azura while asking, "What are you talking about, Orc?" He didn't seem to find that offensive and said, "The finest Skooma and sweetest moon sugar, at a fair price, of course."

_Ah, so that's his game...hmm he could use a good threat_, "You know, that doesn't seem to be legal, now, is it?" I asked with a dark smirk. The Orc was suddenly surprised and his voice got dark, "A snitch, huh? Damn, can't have you running to the guards now.." He started to take out his weapon, but not before Lynde and I and we started to attack him. He died fairly quickly and I gathered some septims, three moon sugars, six Skooma and a sleeping tree sap. _Weird things to have_ but I shrugged it off and got back on Azura and was shocked when the golden dragon claw fell out of my bag.

"I almost forgot about that! Wait...but...damn it! If I go back now there's a chance I'd see Faendal," I sighed and continued talking to myself and was thankful when Lynde didn't try to answer me or give any suggestions, "well...it doesn't matter...but.." I shook my head and said louder, "Okay, we are going back to Riverwood and return the golden dragon claw first, before we try to meet the greybeards!" Lynde smiled at me and said, "As you wish my Thane."

I rode Azura in a fast trot, but didn't go into anything faster so Lynde wouldn't have that much of a trouble catching up with me. As usual I rode her off the rode to the quickest direction to Riverwood. It was easy going down the mountain since where I was it wasn't steeped with rock, but with grass. When we got to Riverwood I didn't see Faendal which was good. It would've been weird if I had seen him after I had nearly forced him to leave and go back home only to show up again only a few hours later.

Thankfully, when I had returned the golden dragon claw to Lucan, got my money and left, I did not see Faendal anywhere. I mounted back onto Azura and we rode off the the path to Ivorstead. Thanks to Lynde we got lost on the way for a while, but I quickly used the map to find that Helgen was nearby. _Well well well, it has been a while since I've been to Helgen...it'd be interesting to see what the damages were._

When we found Helgen again the place was a mess. Building were burnt and destroyed with no home of rebuilding it like it was before. After I had Lynde open the gate I was speechless at the sight. "Wow...I hadn't expected this," I said as I slowly rode Azura to the center of what is now Helgen. "Good thing you made it out in time Thane. It would be a shame if you had died here," Lynde said and smiled at me.

"I never planned on dying here in the first place, so I made sure I did not. Anyway, do you think you can keep going for the night or should we stop here?" I asked Lynde and looked down at him. I just realized that because I'm on Azura I've become taller than him, but not by much. _Maybe a foot and a head taller? Oh, well doesn't matter._

"I can, my Thane, but can you? I mean...you look tired and worn out," Lynde said looking a little worried for me. I looked at him confused, "I'm not tired...besides I can rest when we reach Ivorstead," Lynde nodded and I continued, "good, so let's go. Open the back gate, Lynde." I watched him go over to the gate and open it. There was a split road road ahead and my instincts told me to go left.

When I went left I found a cave a few miles after going on that path. "I wonder what's in there," I mumbled to myself and after a few minutes an Imperial started to attack me. Lynde was still a ways back and couldn't fight him for me, so I jumped off of Azura and manged to kick him in the face and did a backflip in the air and landed on my feet easily. I took out my warhammer and bashed him in the face and heard a loud crack of his skull. I yawned and shook my head. _I guess I am starting to become tired we should be close to Ivorstead by now._

Not too long after killing him Lynde came running, "I'm sorry, my Thane," he took a few deep breaths and finally noticed the dead Imperial on the ground, "were...you attacked?" I nodded and said, "yeah, he attacked me for no reason and I killed him. Don't worry it'll take more than one guy to bring this strong dunmer down," I said showing him a slight smile. He returned it with a small smile and grabbed the man's things after I told him to.

We kept following the path and when I we heard the wolf howls I told Lynde to take care of them while I go up ahead. I had Azura go in a fast trot to get away from them and waited at a spot on the map that would be easier for us to go to Ivorstead by getting off road. I waited a while and turned when I head footsteps coming up fast which was Lynde, of course.

"I found a shortcut Lynde, follow me," I said before turning off the road in a trot. I turned around a large rock and suddenly we see a bear. Azura starts to freak out and galloped past the bear, but thankfully going toward the path to Ivorstead. I tried to calm her down, but nothing worked and we reached Ivorstead after almost thirty minutes of being in full gallop. I turned around and saw the bear was still chasing us.

_What the FUCK? Why the hell is that damned bear still after us! I'll just have to quickly kill it and fast before Azura runs off in fear again._ I had Azura stop at the bridge of Ivorstead and got off. I took out a mace in my right hand and a healing spell on my left _now I just need to provoke it to come closer or...not?_ The bear started to charge at me and I smirk when I left myself think of this as only a hunt. I started attacking the bear with my mace and saw a guard coming to help me kill the bear.

The bear was strong, so I had no choice but to accept the sudden help. I heard a loud neigh sound and Azura charged up and the four of us: me, the two guards and Azura killed the bear. I noticed the bear had an arrow on its back and since none of us were using bows it could only have been Lynde. This time he took longer than I would've liked to get back here. I yelled at him about it again, but I wasn't really upset since he was able to hit the bear while it chased us.

I grabbed Azura's reign and we walked together inside Ivorstead. It looked like a boring town, but seemed very peaceful. I yawned and looked at Azura, "You did a good job today girl, go find a place to sleep within the village, so I can find you okay?" She nodded, licked my cheek, and walked off and I turned to Lynde, "Let's rent a room to sleep in at the Inn." We walked in the Inn and I suddenly heard a familiar voice speak.

"There you are Andexa! I almost thought you wouldn't show up," said the voice and I turned to him. Sleep was starting to take over my mind and I had to blink several times to focus my gaze on him. _Wait a second...isn't that...WAIT_, "What are you doing here!" I yelled at him and he just smiled at me. "You can't get rid of me that easily Andexa," he said and I walked over to him with the need to sleep finally out of my system and suddenly felt angry.


	10. Ch 10 High Hrothgar

Chapter 10 High Hrothgar

(Sorry for being gone for so long! Hurricane Isaac as gotten the best of me and because of it i didnt have time to continue the story but im back and the story will be continued! I might end up rewriting some of these chapters or the new chapters that i'm writing up too. I might end up changing some of the ideas i originally had but i hope you enjoy these chapters and send me reviews! i'd really enjoy it)

I walked up to him slowly, but I am unsure which pisses me off more. The proud look he had on his face because he got here before us or the fact that he didn't do what I told him to do that's making me so angry? No matter, I was angry and I knew who to take it out on, "Damn it Faendal! Why the fuck didn't you stay at Riverwood when I told you to!"

Faendal sighed and stood up from the bench he sat on, "Don't worry about that, Andexa, everything is.." he stopped when I interrupted him, "I don't care! I directly told you to stay home why did you have to come back!" He let out a breath and I saw a sad look in his face, his long ears slightly tilting down, "I know I know, but...I guess you could say I grew..um..attached to your company?"

_Attached...to my company? What...the fuck...is going on_ I shook my hear slightly and sighed looking at him, "Let's finish this conversation in the morning. I'm tired and would rather yell at you when I am in the right mind." I turned by back to him, ignoring him completely, and gave the owner ten septims for my own room and went there when he showed me the way. Before closing my door I said, "Lynde if you want you can come in and sleep sitting on the chair, if not then go pay for your own room. It doesn't matter to me what you do." I took off all of my armor so I was only in my bra and undergarments and laid on the bed, under the covers.

As soon as my head was on the pillow I felt the weight of sleep pile over me and let it take over me. I had a sleepless dream this time and I awoke when I felt the sun's light from the window. I still had my eyes close, but I heard soft breathing near by and saw Lynde sleeping on the chair when I opened them. _So he chose to sleep by me last night...I guess he takes his job as a Housecarl seriously_ I sat up and wiped the sleep from my eyes while mumbling, "Wake up...my Housecarl."

Upon him hearing 'housecarl' he immediately opened his eyes and wished me good morning. Suddenly he quickly turned his head away and I remembered taking my armor off. "Get out so I can get dressed...also make sure Faendal is awake, so I can plan what to do from here on," I said in a commanding tone and watched as he left without a word. It took me only minutes to get dressed and grab my bag that's magically filled with all of my weapons and supplies that I need for traveling.

When I walked out of my room I saw Faendal and Lynde sitting next to each other drinking either ale or mead. I let out a breath and walked over to the two of them. When I got there I made sure to sit across from them and give them both a serious look, "Okay Faendal, explain yourself." Faendal looked at me and put the jug of mead/ale down on the table and looked at me, "Andexa, think of it like this – ever since you came into my life things have changed for me."

I moved both of my elbows on the table, fingers locked together and my head atop of them giving him an annoyed look, "Why the hell does that sound like a love confession." Faendal groaned in annoyance, but had slightly flushed cheeks, "No, Andexa, I am not. Listen, before you came, my life was pretty much boring. I would normally just chop up wood all day to help Camilla or to sell it to the Inn. Although I did enjoy fishing and the occasional huntin-" I interrupted Faendal by rudely saying, "Get to the point!" He sighed and finally spoke seriously, "What I am trying to say is that you have given me some excitement to my boring life. I can't let my fun be ruined already...I don't want this excitement to end...not yet."

I did my best to make sure that my surprise was hidden by looking even more annoyed. It was odd seeing the sad and almost pleading face of him as he said, "Please, Andexa, let me travel with you a while longer! I know that while we were traveling together I was not a bother right? So, please...let me enjoy this life just a little while longer." Just then he suddenly grabbed my hands and the look in his eyes almost made me sick. Such weak pleading, the way he's holding my hand, all of it...it made me sick!

I jerked my hands from him and stood up saying louder than needed to, "Just stop it! That damn pleading sickens me! Do whatever you want just do not get in my way and make sure to follow my orders when I give them to you!" He gave me a smile of relief and happiness that was just the icing on the sweet roll for me and I stormed out of the Inn with utter disgust. _Tuh I'm slowly starting to become __**nicer**__ to people...this won't last long, because I won't allow myself to become weak! I won't!_

"Azura," I said calling to my dark colored mare with a slight growl in my voice. I heard a loud neigh sound and it only took a few seconds to see her walk in my direction. She knew I was in a bad mood and didn't try to play around with me which is good _glad I found a horse that understands._ I fed her a two apples and said that I might give her more when we get to High Hrothgar.

It took the other two a few minutes to come out of the Inn probably finishing what ever they were drinking and maybe they chatted a bit? Either way I was still irked by Faendal's comments and his way of acting. Faendal was surprised to see me climb on the giant mare and from his face I could tell that both me and Azura were giving him a displeasing look. "Okay boys let's go," I said with a hint of anger.

While we were walking to the bridge that led to High Hrothgar I noticed some annoyed looks from the guards and suddenly remembered my Imperial armor. _I need new armor before they assume I'm on the Imperial's side._ When we got to the bridge some men were talked and one of them was saying how he would be unable to make it to the 7,000 steps to bring food to the Greybeards. Lynde convinced me to take the bag of food from the man and we made our way up the 7,000 steps with a light warning of wolves and maybe skeevers.

On the way to High Hrothgar we were met with a skeever and a few wolves and some pilgrims. We made small conversation with them and rested a bit when I was sure we had to be about halfway there. I got off of Azura when we were at a part of the mountain with a lot of space for us to sit and move around a little if needed to. "We'll rest here for now. Azura could use a break from all of that walking," I said and sat down looking at her.

My poor horse was very tired out and looks like she could use some water which is what we lack sadly. Feeding mead or ale to a horse would result into horrible things especially since we are on a mountain. I sighed and closed my eyes for a minute and heard Faendal and Lynde making conversation. I didn't listen much to them because I think I ended up falling asleep.

I suddenly felt something wet rub against my cheek and opened my eyes to my hand pushing Azura's snout away. "Did I fall asleep?" I asked as I stood up. Faendal was the one to answered, "You did, but it wasn't for long we only lost almost half an hour of time though." I was still annoyed with him, but I did my best to ignore that feeling and climbed on Azura's back, "Then let's not waste any more time." We continued on for about an hour when we found a small closing in the mountain and I stared at it for what seems like minutes.

"Something wrong, my Thane?" Lynde asked giving me a worried look. I nodded my head and kept my eyes upon the opening, "I think this is a trap...we should be careful." It was then that I turned my head to look at them and they both stared back at me. Faendal nodded to me and took out his bow, "What should we do, then?" I climbed out of Azura's back again and told her to walk back several feet just in case it is an ambush. _She is such a good horse and has great listening skills for a horse._

"I am yours to command, my Thane." Lynde said and I moved the three of us in a circle to converse as I made the plan. "Okay so you two know what to do? And remember don't do anything until I give the signal," I asked looking at the both of them. They nodded and said together, "We got it." I waited for the two of them to get into places. They had their bows and arrows out and ready to attack any enemy that lies ahead. _Now time for me to do my part of the plan._

–––

I looked down at the dead frost troll breathing and panting heavily as it had almost killed me. _Thank the divines that plan worked or we all could've been killed by it._ I used the rest of my magic to heal myself as much as I could, but was unable to be healed completely. Faendal and Lynde were unhurt having attacked the thing from afar and I smiled at them as I remembered how we were able to kill the beast.

_**I crouched down to sneak towards the path ahead and looked back to see that they had their arrows ready to fire after I give them the signal for them to attack. I turned my head back and continued sneaking in going further inside the close space in the mountain. Suddenly I felt as though eyes were on me and looked up to see a frost troll. I quickly stood up and took only a few steps forward as the beast jumped down from the top of the mountain.**_

_** I took out the firestorm scroll and waited until the troll was closer for me to use it. I remember hearing stories about trolls and none of them were pretty. Even though I knew better than to freak out my heart was beating faster and faster as it got closer and I used the scroll just in time before my brain even thought of trying to run away. I ran back a little bit because that was the signal for the my two companions to fire their arrows.**_

_**They both managed to hit the troll with two arrows each which allowed me **__**time to take out my mace and prepare a healing spell. I ran at the frost troll and hit it twice, but when it hit back with two hits of its own I felt so weak. I moved backwards and drink a few potions and healed myself a bit to make sure I could handle another hit or two without feeling like Arkay was reaping at my soul. Right when it started charging at me I gave it a powerful hit and it fell on the ground dead. I breath heavily looking back at my two companions, "We...we did it."**_

–––

I put two fingers in my mouth and made a loud whistle loud and in a few seconds I heard Azura's hoofs on the snow. "Good girl! Let's go guys!" I said as I climbed on her back and rode to the entrance of High Hrothgar. It took only a few minutes for us to get there and I leaped out of Azura's back. With that request from Klimmek I places his supplied in the chest and walked inside High Hrothgar at last.

Within a few moments I was approached by a Greybeard, "So..another Dragonborn appears, at this moment in the turning of the age." He said to me and I replied with a question, "You called me Dragonborn and in my dream too..but what does that even mean?" He gave me a smile, "First, let's see if you truly are Dragonborn. Let us taste of your Voice." I shrugged at the simple request and Shouted at him and he stumbled back only a little. "Dragonborn. It is you. So we weren't mistaken with you. Welcome to High Hrothgar. I am Master Arngeir. I speak for the Greybeards. Now tell me, Dragonborn, why have you come here?"

I looked at him, "Obviously I was answering your summons, but what did you mean by 'another' Dragonborn?" He answered, "We are honored to welcome another Dragonborn to High Hrothgar. There was also another Dragonborn who came to us. Perhaps one day you two may meet. Now, we must teach you how to put your Voice to it's full potential, in fulfillment of your destiny."

_Destiny? What the hell is this?_ I couldn't help but ask, "Umm...what destiny are you speaking of?" He answered, "That is for you to discover. We can show you the Way but not the destination." I couldn't help but smile to myself at that. I turned to ask another question, "What exactly is a Greybeard and tell me more about High Hrothgar?" He smiled, "We, Greybeards, are followers of the Way of the Voice. High Hrothgar rests on the slopes of Kynareth's sacred mountain. Here we commune with the voice of the sky, and strive to achieve balance between our inner and outer selves."

Another thing was on my mind, "Tell me what it means to be this...'Dragonborn' Arngeir." He spoke again, "We are here to guide you in pursuit of that knowledge, just as the Greybeards have sought to guide those of Dragon Blood before you." I nodded, starting to understand, "So there were other Dragonborns before this time?" He nodded, "That is correct. There have been many of the Dragon Blood since Akatosh first bestowed that gift upon mankind. Whether there are more of you...is not ours to know."

I nodded and felt ready to begin learning 'The Way of the Voice' from them. I turned to my two companions and they both stood quietly and I noticed the look of awe on their faces. _I guess the Greybeards are people worth respecting from what I've heard._ I looked at Arngeir and said, "I'm ready to learn." He said, "You have proven to be the second Dragonborn. You indeed have the inborn gift." He gave me a somewhat amused look, "But do you have the discipline and temperance to follow the path laid out for you? That remains to be seen."

I rolled my eyes and thought _By the divines...shut up._ Arngeir continued to speak, "Without training you have already taken the first steps toward projecting your Voice into a Thu'um, or Shout." He walked to the center of the room and I stood beside him as he kept talking, "Now let us see if you are willing and able to learn. When you Shout, you speak in the language of dragons. Thus, your Dragon Blood gives you the inborn ability to learn Words of Power. All Shouts are made up of three Words of Power. As you master each Word, your Shout will become progressively stronger."

I grinned inwardly to myself _So basically the more Shouts I know and learn the Words of Power for each Shout I can become stronger. Heh...the power I'll have will be huge! _With my thoughts I happened to have not heard what Arngeir had said and Lynde whispered it in my ear, "Master Arngeir said that Master Einarth, another Greybeard, will teach you 'Ro' the second Word for Unrelenting Force." Faendal whispered the rest in my other ear, "Ro supposedly means 'Balance' in the dragon language and together with Fus for 'Force' it makes your Shout stronger."

I nodded, somewhat thankful to have them two and walked over to the word on the ground. The word was oddly yet beautifully carved on the floor and my blood seemed to boil from looking at it. I could feel the Word being carved into my brain just like the first word and it seemed to have vanished after I 'learned' it. Master Arngeir sounded impressed, "You learned a new word like a master...you truly do have the gift." I smiled, being proud of myself and he ruined it by saying, "But learning a new Word of Power is only the first step...you must unlock its meaning through constant practice in order to use it in a Shout."

I huffed and frowned to myself _Greeaat..._ He continued, "Well, that is how the rest of us learn Shouts. As Dragonborn, you can absorb a slain dragon's life force and knowledge directly." I nodded and couldn't help but think back to that first dragon that I killed. I could tell from Faendal's expression that he was thinking of the same incident and Lynde just looked with awe.

Master Arngeir caught back my attention when he spoke more, "As part of the initiation, Master Einarth will allow you to tap into his understanding of 'Ro.'" I turned and looked at Einarth and felt my Dragon Blood boil inside me again _Whats going on this time?_ We both made eye contact and I felt something rush inside me from him. I had a quick flash of Einarth learning, reading and everything else he had done to understand the Word 'Ro.' I put a finger to my throat and could somehow tell that I was able to say 'Ro' in Unrelenting Force.

Master Arngeir had me test out the new Word by Shouting Fus Ro three times on three targets. I must say that it hurt my throat a bit since I don't Shout a lot. He gave me compliments with each Shout I had done at the targets and I couldn't help but grin to myself. Master Arngeir looked at one of the other Greybeards, then me, and spoke, "We will perform your next trail will be in the courtyard. Follow Master Borri."

––––

It took about thirty minutes but everything that had happened was I learned Wuld from Whirlwind Spring. It took me a few second to be able to actually say the new shout, so the first time I used it I bashed my face into the closing gate which hurt like fuck. I was able to get it right at the second time but my face still hurt from that metal gate.

After a long conversation with Master Arngeir he said that my final task was to retrieve the Horn of Jugen Windcaller from his tomb. He was the first man to have realized that man should use their Voice in the glory of the gods, not man. Kynareth must have been some goddess to give mortals the ability to speak within the dragon tongue.

Lynde came over to me after everything was said and done, "My thane, are you okay?" I frowned and rubbed my nose, "Of course I am! It didn't hurt that much." I suddenly felt my nose beginning to run and Faendal brought a small cloth to my face, "Your nose is bleeding let me-" I slapped his hand and growled, "I don't need your help!" I ran my nose on my wrist and arm and walked away, thankfully the Greybeards were already inside and had not seen my childish actions. My blood was a dark blue color because of clan reasons and I'm glad they didn't ask me about it.

Faendal and Lynde sighed to themselves and followed behind me. It was good that Lynde was finally starting to see that I'm not always nice. I rushed out of High Hrothgar and shivered from the cold. I felt the blood rush down my nose and I growled at myself for not being more careful about that damned gate. "Faendal...where's that cloth?" I kept my head facing forward.

Faendal handed it to me and I quickly wiped the blood from my nose and arm. I looked at my two followers and said, "This is too cold for me, so I'm riding Azura all the way back to Ivorstead without stopping. I'll be at the inn so you can find me when you get there." The boys looked a bit confused and Faendal was the first to realize what I meant, "Wait...your going to leave us here?!"

I laughed as I got on Azura, "That's one way to put it. See you boys back at Vilemeyr Inn." Before either of them was able to speak another word I sped off, going the same path we came. I didn't have Azura gallop at her top speed, but we went her fasted trot. I made it to Vilemeyr Inn around 2 in the morning, ordered my own room and slept for six hours.

I yawned when I woke up and could tell my followers must be mad at me. I sat up on the bed and fixed my hair the best I could by combing it with my fingers and walked out of the room. Lynde and Faendal sat next to each other eating baked potatoes, half a bread each and some ale.

Lynde smiled at me, "Good morning, Thane." Faendal looked at me and had the same innocent smile Lynde did, "Morning Andexa." I nodded at them, "Morning." A women who works there, whose name I can't remember, asked me if I wanted anything to eat and I asked for the same thing my two followers have.

The food in all cost me about 25 septims which was pretty good, I guess. I sat next to Lynde and ate quietly. Lynde and Faendal finished quickly and both of them sat still, waiting on me. I sighed and looked at them, "Just wait for me outside. No point in just sitting here." They both left and soon I walked out of Vilemeyr Inn and went to continue on with our adventure.


	11. Ch 11 Joining the Companions

Chapter 11 Joining the Companions

I frowned at how much money I had left and stated, "I need more money." Lynde looked at me and said, "We could go back to Whiterun and join the Companions. They fight for money and-" Faendal shook his head, "I believe Andexa would prefer something...safer." I laughed and whistled for Azura to come over, "Sounds fantastic! Faendal we even helped the Companions so it's a sure win they would allow me to join."

Lynde smirked at Faendal who frowned at him. _Either Lynde is gloating or they are having some type of feud over something...hmm...this could be amusing._ Azura strode over with her mane flying around a little and neighed. I smiled at her and got on, "We'll put the Greybeards mission on hold so I can get more money. Come on boys." I rode Azura out of Ivarstead and kept going straight.

The road was mostly quiet until I found a Flame Atronach. Honestly...I was actually pretty scared when I saw it. I didn't bother to fight it and kept riding Azura away from it. I made her gallop several miles until I felt safer and stopped to wait on my two followers. _Damn...didn't expect to see a Flame Atronach...that scared the hell out of me. _I took steady breaths and placed a hand over my heart. I was not used to fighting elemental creatures like those and I doubt I'm ready for one, even though I was even able to kill a dragon.

Faendal and Lynde came over to me and were breathing hard. My guess was that they fought the Flame Atronach or ran from it like I had. "You two okay?" I asked. They both nod and Faendal asked, "Can we...take a break?" Lynde nods, "To uh...to breathe?" I got off of Azura and nodded at them, "Yeah...take a break and slow your breaths."

Faendal and Lynde smiled and flopped back on their butts. I took out a brush I keep for Azura that I just remembered receiving from the man who sold her to me and brushed at her mane. Her mane was messy from being unbrushed and I took my time to work on it, finding something to do while the boys calmed down.

I was surprised at how peaceful and fun it was to brush a horse's mane. Azura neighed and stomped her hoof to show she was enjoying the sudden treatment. Her mane had several tangles which was now were smooth and easy to pet and go through when I had finished. I have no idea how long I've been brushing and picking at Azura's mane but when I was done the boys looked like they were ready to go.

Lynde smiled at me, "We're rested and ready to follow, my Thane." I nodded and got back on Azura, "Then, let's go!" I made Azura ride in a slow trot so the boys won't have trouble following me and after a while we made it back to Whiterun. I left Azura close to the front door of Whiterun so I won't have to walk far to get back to her.

Inside I did a few shopping; buying and selling a few things that I'll need and walked up the stairs to Jorrvaskr. I was surprised at the first thing I saw when walking in – a fight. My face didn't show my surprised as I raised an eyebrow and watched some of the fight. The other Companions seemed to be encouraging the fight which surprised me a little bit.

The two who were fighting was a female...Nord I believe and a male dunmer. Lynde and Faendal had a somewhat surprised look on their faces that was easily noticeable. I turned and saw one of the twin Companions I saw when I was first headed over to Whiterun. "Hey...we meet again." I smiled at him. Farkas gave me a slight smile, "Your the girl who helped us finish off that Giant. About time you have decided to join." He joked a little.

I smiled, trying to be friendly and nodded, "Yeah...how will I be able to join?" Farkas shrugged, "Kodlak is the one who figures who can be a Companion, it's out of my hands." I nodded, "Can you lead me to him?" He almost looked like he didn't want to but stood up and nodded, "Follow me." He walked down to their living quarters with me and my two followers behind me. He walked to the right and led me straight to a large room and I heard Vilkas and who I assumed is Kodlak talking.

Vilkas was talking about a 'call of the blood' and other things that I could not completely understand. I ignored all of that and looked direction at Kodlak, "A stranger walks in our hall." I smiled inwardly and stated, "I would like to join the Companions." He looked at me with a long gray beard and gray hair to match it, "Would you now? Here, let me have a look at you."

Kodlak stood and looked deep within my eyes. It did freak me out a little and then he says, "Hm..yes, perhaps. You do have a certain strengths of spirits." Vilkas frowned, "Master your not considering letting her join us?" Farkas jumped in, "Brother she's the one who helped us finish off that giant a month back. She's a strong woman." Kodlak nodded, "Your brother is right Vilkas, besides we have extra beds that could be filled for those with a fire in their hearts." I couldn't help but grin at Vilkas who glared at me.

Vilkas looked back at Kodlak, "My apologies and if she's so strong then why have we not heard of this stranger?" I jumped in, "Mainly because I stayed out of cities when I first came to Skyrim and due to some...events...I've ended up with actually needing to go around and be somewhat of an...adventurer I guess." Lynde suddenly spoke, "She's the second Thane of our great Whiterun how could you not know of her!" I frowned and look at Lynde, "Lynde this doesn't concern you!" Lynde looked down but he kept his mouth and opinions shut.

Kodlak grinned, "Whatever the matter may be...it makes no difference to me. What matters is the attitude of the heart." Vilkas burst out, "And their arm." Kodlak nodded, "Of course. How are you in battle, girl?" I smiled, "I'm a girl who can handle herself." Kodlak stared at me, "Hmm...since you helped defeat a Giant might be so...you already know Vilkas, so follow him and he will test your arm." I smiled to myself _I'm in! Yes!_

Kodlak turned to Vilkas, "Vilkas, take her to the yard and see what she can do." Vilkas nodded, "Aye..." He stood and walked off. Faendal, Lynde and I followed behind Vilkas and went to the courtyard. Farkas whispered to him, "Out of the two of us I'm the stronger one, but don't underestimate my brother." I nodded, "I already know that...I'd be an idiot to underestimate any opponent."

Farkas smiled and walked ahead of me, matching Vilkas' walking pattern. Farkas was even nice enough to open the doors for me which I'm not used to, but appreciated. We walked to the middle of the yard and stood a few feet from each other. I told my two followers to sit by the stairs and wait for me. Farkas sat on a chair and with a grin on his face to see how the practice fight would play out.

I looked back at Vilkas as he spoke, "The old man said to have a look at you, so let's do this." He started to get a sword and shield, "Just have a few swings at me so I can see your form. I can take it so don't worry." I took out my iron warhammer and gave him a good hit right as he readied the shield to defend. I could tell he was shocked by an elf wielding such a heavy weapon and even able to use it without falter. I gave him another attack at the shield and felt him stagger a little then gave him a power attack to the shield.

Vilkas knelt on his knee after that power attack and I could tell that the training battle was over. I turned and saw a few shocked faces at a Dunmer with a warhammer making Vilkas go down on his knee. I could not help myself but giggle at their faces. He slowly got up and I could hear the hate in his voice, "You caught me off guard...but not bad. Next time I won't be as easy with you. I guess you might be able to make it here, but for now your a _**whelp**_ to use, new blood. So you will have to do what we tell you."

Vilkas suddenly smirked like he had an idea, "Here's my sword. Go take it to Earlund to have it sharpened, whelp. And be careful, it might be worth more than you are." He handed it to me and walked away. I took it with dissent and could only glare at him. _How dare he say that when I just kicked his ass! I'll do it again if I fucking have to! That fucking- _My thoughts were interrupted when Farkas walked over, "Wow...that was impressive. It's rare to see my brother fall like that a tra- well mostly any fight." I smiled, "Thanks...unlike my elven brethren I chose to fight with a hammer or...warhammer in this case."

Farkas nodded, "Interesting...and don't worry about my brother. He's just upset to have been brought down to his knee by a woman. Don't take it to heart." I nodded, "I'll remember that." Farkas walked away right as my followers came over to me. Farkas smiled, "By the divines that was a magnificent fight! How did you feel?" I laughed, "I felt great! I was rushing with so much adrenaline that...I can't even explain! I just feel so great and pumped up!"

From far off Vilkas and Farkas were talking and speaking to each other. Farkas asked, "How do you feel about the new blood, brother?" Vilkas frowned, "I dislike her. She's too proud of her strength and I'm sure it'll be her end." Farkas sighed, "Well I actually like her. She seems uncomfortable when we talked but she does seem like a good person in the end." Vilkas watched them walk away, "Not like it matters...I'm bored of this conversation." He turned and walked inside.

–––

I found my way to Eorlund and he was working at the odd forge there. He turned and looked at me, "What brings you here?" I sighed and handed him his sword, "Vilkas 'asked' me to bring you his sword." Eorlund looked me over, "Ah...so your the newcomer then?" I nodded and asked, "Does Vilkas always send newcomers on errands?" Eorlund chuckles, "Oh, don't worry too much about that. They were all whelps once themselves."

_So he's just an asshole? Got it..._ then he continued, "And don't always do as your told. No one rules anybody in the Companions." I squeezed my hand in a tight fist _So I did all this for nothing?! I swear I'll-_ "Before you go, I have a favor to asked." I blinks and suddenly the anger went away, to be saved for later, and asked, "What is it?" Eorlund asked me to give Aela a shield he had be working on for her. He told me that he needed to get back to his mourning wife.

I grinned, "Didn't you just tell me not to be a servant?" He sighed, "This is not a command, but of decency. Come on and help an old man out. I have work to do." I made Lynde take the shield for me and we all walked away from the Skyforge and went inside Jorrvaskr. I had not been introduced to everyone yet so when I found Farkas inside eating at the table I asked him. "Hey, Farkas, tell me where Aela is."

Farkas looked at me, "Back already? Well, she's in the living quarters." I nodded and walked there. I could tell the first room was for newcomers or 'whelps' like myself. I made a right and slowly walked. When I first came in here I didn't pay attention to the details of the stone and wood and the gold and red rug on the floor. Once again I heard a conversation I mostly likely shouldn't be hearing, so instead of eavesdropping I knocked on the door, "Aela...I have your shield."

_Ancestor strike me now because I suddenly feel like a damned errand girl._ She wasted no time in opening the door, "Ah...yes. I've been waiting for this. Glad to see you made it." Aela was a pretty Nord woman with long red hair and her cloths...revealed some cleavage. I kicked Lynde when I saw he might have been staring at her. A guy with short gray hair looked at me then her, "You know of this girl? I saw her training with Vilkas in the yard." Aela and he looked at me, "Ah, yes. I heard you gave him quite the thrashing."

The man looked at her, "Don't let Vilkas catch you saying that." Aela looked at me and asked, "Do you think you can handle Vilkas in a real fight?" I blinked and actually thought before I answered. _It was just a training fight so I'm sure he underestimated me and my strength. In a real fight..._ "I'm not exactly sure. The fight could go either way and I'm not too sure how he is when he's serious." Aela nodded, "I like a woman who doesn't let her mind get carried away by selfish thoughts of her own pride. I knew I had a reason to like you, and this is Skjor over here." I smiled and she continued speaking, "Here, I'll have Farkas show you where you can rest your head. Skjor called out, "Farkas!"

Farkas came, "Did you call me?" Aela rolled her eyes and his stupidity, "Of course we did, icebrain! Show this new blood where the rest of the whelps sleep." Farkas looked at me and smiled, "Ah...right. Come, follow me." He turned and I walked out behind him. While we walked he spoke a little, "Skjor and Aela like to tease me, but they're good people." I nodded, "I used to have friends like that.." Farkas smiled more and nodded, "They like to challenge us to be our best."

I grinned, "I'm always at my best when I am well prepared and ready." Farkas laughed, "Oh? Is that how you made my brother fell in practice?" I couldn't help but laugh and oddly...felt happy here." Farkas calmed down, "It's nice to have a new face around here. It can be boring here sometimes?" I raised an eyebrow, "Boring? With all the fights I've seen this place seems exciting." I only saw one fight, but didn't care.

Farkas shrugged, "After a while it isn't the same. I hope we keep you though...I actually enjoy talking to you." He walked up to the room closest to the exit of the living quarters, "Here's your room. Just pick a bed and fall in it when your tired." I laughed a bit to myself, "Sounds like a rough life." He nodded, "Trust me, it is. Tilma is the one who keeps the place clean, always has." I nodded, remembering the old woman who was sweeping the floors.

Farkas suddenly turned and looked at me, "Well...here you are. It seems the others are eager to meet you. Come to me or Aela if you want work. When your more than just 'The Jarl's Thane' that's when Skjor and Vilkas might have things for you to do." He looked at Lynde as he said that last part. I turned to see Lynde's face go red at that. He looked at me again, "Well, good luck. Welcome to the Companions..." I smiled, "Andexa." Farkas smiled back, "Welcome to the Companions Andexa."

Farkas started to walk away but then turned like he remembered something, "By the way, if you would like to get started I have a job available right now. We got a letter of someone needing some muscle here in Whiterun Hold. I don't know what the fight is about, but that's not my business." I grinned, "Then I'll make it mine." He laughed, "That's the attitude! All you need to do is just scare this milk drinker into submission, no killing, got it?"

I nodded, "I can easily handle that." He nodded, "Get to it." He walked off and I shrugged _guess it couldn't hurt to see my fellow new bloods._ I walked in the room and looked around. Right off the bat I was met with a drunk, "You're the latest recruit right? Wait...is that right?" He was tall with blonde hair with a mustache that went into his bushy beard. His body wasn't really bulky I rolled my eyes and the woman who I saw fighting when I first came in here jump in, "Of course she is you drunken idiot!"

The male dark elf walked over to me, "Nice to see another Dunmer here in the Companions. My name is Athis and the drunk is Tovar and-" The Nord who Athis had fought with spoke, "I'm Njada Stonearm the strongest 'new blood' here!" Njada was about an inch or two taller than I am and continued talking, "I heard you got Vilkas good during the training fight...you don't look that touch." I frowned and glared, "Well I did and would gladly prove it again!"

Njada laughed, "Oh really? Think you can take me on?" I smirked, "You bet I can! I won't even need a weapon either." The other Nord woman came between us with her soft voice, "Stop it...don't pick a fight with the new recruit Njada!" Njada frowns, "Why not Ria?! If this stupid elf thinks that she can beat me then-" _Andexa don't allow someone like her to insult you!__ Oh don't worry Ancestor I won't!_ I interrupted her and growled, "How about we take this upstairs? See which whelp is stronger than the other?" Njada got in my face, "Alright...think you can handle going against me?" I glared in her, "Do **you** think you can beat **me**?"

–––

By the time we got upstairs and were getting ready to fight the other Companions were all there watching. I could hear some of them whisper about if the new blood, me, beating Vilkas down was a fluke, dumb luck, or his underestimation of me. I didn't care if it was one of those things, but I'm going to beat Njada out of her high horse very soon!

I looked around the see who was where; Skjor was standing off to the side, Aela was sitting in a chair to my right close to Skjor, Ria was standing by Tilma close to the stairs that lead to the living quarters, Vilkas and Farkas stood by the table watching. I think I was glad that Vilkas was there to watch me fight for some reason. Faendal and Lynde were sitting at the table from my earlier command. I looked back at Njada and put my fist up, getting ready to fight that bitch.


	12. Ch 12 Hired Muscle Against Who?

Chapter 12 Hired Muscle Against...Who?!

I stood in front of Njada with my fist raised and we glared at each other. She suddenly ran at me and threw the first blow. I easily blocked it by moving my right foot back and punched her face _Fuck her headpiece hurts!_ I moved back a little and shook my hand. My hand stung but _DUCK DOWN YOU IDIOT!_ I quickly followed the command of my ancestor and went down in a split just when she was going to give me a power attack straight in my face.

I managed to punched her stomach and rolled away and quickly stood on my feet. _Damn Nords and their strong bodies! _Njada growled at me, "Fight for real! Or are you scared?" My eye twitched and just about everything cheered for me to be more serious. Lynde suddenly shouted, "Come on my Thane! Beat her!" I smirked, "Then I guess I'll give what the audience wants." Once again they cheered and the atmosphere said we were both serious about this fight.

This time I ran at her and threw several punches at her. She got me good and punched off the Imperial headpiece I was still wearing. My jet black hair flowed down and I punched her headpiece off as well. We were both getting sweaty and we fought for nearly five minutes and knew we had to end it. I took several deep breaths as she ran at me again. I stood still until the last second and grabbed her arm, twisted it and flipped her to the ground. Njada was knocked out, but very much alive.

I panted and smiled to myself and had to admit _That was a good fight. Hopefully now the bitch won't mess with me._ I looked around the room and Athis was astonished, Vilkas looked annoyed, Farkas looked excited, Tilma just shook her head, Aela and Skjor was walking towards me and the others were either astonished or dumbfounded. Njada suddenly jumped and coughs. _Damn...Nord blood must be stronger than I thought._

Aela and Skjor look at Njada but Aela spoke, "I hope you've learned your lesson, young blood. Pick a fight with the wrong person and you will be beaten like just now."Skjor looked at me, "Good job. Someone needed to kick her from her high horse." I couldn't help but laugh as I gathered my headpiece, I needed to get a whole new set of armor. I nodded, "My pleasure. Come on boys! Lets go." I walked out of Jorrvaskr and Faendal and Lynde followed behind.

–––

Vilkas and Farkas were standing by each watching _her_ fight. Farkas smiled and said low, "Our new blood sure is an exciting girl." Vilkas frowned, "I bet the girl is trouble." Farkas shakes his head, "You might be the smarter one, brother, but I find her quite amusing." Vilkas rolled his eyes, "The girl has just join and is already-" The two boys got quiet when Njada knocked Andexa's helmet off and watched her long black hair flowed out like magic.

The twin brothers gasped low and saw the fire and determination in Andexa's eyes to win the fight. Vilkas watched her fight almost gracefully with sweat beating down her face and that fire burning brightly. Farkas whispered, "Is my brother enjoying the fight?" Vilkas frowned, "Of course not. Just because she's the first new blood to ever challenge Njada doesn't change my opinion of the girl."

Farkas sighed, "If you say so." He smiled and looked excited. Vilkas growled low, annoyed at what Farkas was hinting at. He dared to only admit to himself that this new blood, Andexa, really was someone who he _**might**_ consider to be an equal to him one day. His eyes grew a bit wide with somewhat of a shock when Andexa managed to flip Njada, whose a few inches taller than her, and knock her out. Farkas gasped and cheered like with most people.

Vilkas shook his head but was impressed. When Andexa looked around Vilkas frowned and tried to look annoyed. He didn't want her to get any ideas that he was impressed or something stupid like that. He watched her walk out and couldn't help but stare as she walked out with her head held high with a smile on her face. Her hair seemed to float as she strode out, barefooted which was odd. Vilkas frowned and walked out to the back.

–––

I took out my contract and suddenly had an unamused and my eye was twitching. The contract stated 'Faendal has been causing trouble for someone around Riverwood. You need to rough him up to remind him of his obligations.' I folded the contracted and slowly nodded. Faendal blinks, "Umm...Andex-" I punched him in the face and he fell down the flight of stairs.

Lynde was shocked by my sudden actions, but remained quiet. Faendal put a hand on his cheek and his body trembled from being punched and the stairs, "Wh-what was that for?" I grumbled and stomped over to him, "Who the hell have you been giving trouble in Riverwood?" Faendal frowned, "What? I have been with you and-"

I yelled, "No excuses!" I could tell there were guards and other people watching and even that guy who preaches a lot, Heimskr or whatever his name was, was watching as well. I folded my arms and looked down at him, "What! Did! You! DO?!" Faendal sat up a little and frowns, "I have not done a thing! The only one who would send the Companions after me is-" We both said together, "Sven."

A guard walked up to us, "Is there a problem Thane?" I shook my head, "No...everything is fine. My follower just needed a little discipline." The male guard nodded and walked away. The crowd slowly dispersed and Heimskr started preaching again. I shook my head, "Damn him..." Lynde was confused, "Who is...Sven, my Thane?"

I sighed, "Sven is a Nord who is fighting with Faendal to court...umm...what was her-" Faendal stood and said, "Her name is Camilla." I nodded, "Yeah that girl." I rolled my eyes a little. Lynde looked at me, "Should we attack this...Sven?" I shook my head, "No...that would be going against the contract." Faendal rubbed his hurting cheek, "What should we do Andexa?" I grinned, "It's simple really.."

–––

Two days later I was in Riverwood and walked up to Faendal when he was in the middle of Riverwood. I had no choice but to fight Faendal and it HAD to be in Riverwood. I stood in front of him and grinned. I mouthed, "Are you ready?" Faendal gave a slight nod. After that signal we started fighting.

Our..well _my_ plan was simple. Have Faendal go back to Riverwood for a few days by himself, show up and fight him. I had to follow through with the contract and teach Faendal a lesson, plus Sven might end up watching and we know he was the one who sent the Companions.

I was in some new armor this time, a Branded Iron Armor, Iron Gauntlets and of course no shoes. I sold my Imperial armor and was able to make a lot of money. I had forgotten I made Lynde carry some armor so I took those from him for me to wear. The armor actually suited me quite well. Now, back to the fight, I didn't use my full strength on Faendal since he's pretty weak but hard enough to do a little damage. He fell after a while and I stated, "You better not cause anymore trouble. Let's go Lynde." I turned and left him.

Second part of our plan was for Faendal to either stay in Riverwood or to come back to me. I told him that I'd wait only two days for him to make up his mind or I'll continue my adventures without him. I _**refuse**_ to wait any longer for him. I won't be too attached to his company nor will I let myself fantasize on him staying by my side.

I, of course, rode Azura to Riverwood and would ride her back to Whiterun and go to Farkas in Jorrvaskr. I slowly rode to Whiterun and let my thoughts wonder off. Lynde was easily able to catch up and follow us, "Thane..?" I sighed and asked, "What?" Lynde looked at me, "Are you sure it is okay to let him go?"

I frowned, "Of course it is! I can be damned well fine all by my self!" Lynde jumped at my sudden anger, "Y-yeah...Thane." I grumbled and was now annoyed. I decided to pick up the paste and had Azura go in a faster trot. I decided not to let Lynde be lost again, like normally with Faendal, and didn't make Azura gallop in between her trots. It took longer than it normally would but we made it back to Whiterun before became past 3 pm.

I slowly made my way inside Whiterun and to Jorrvaskr, but I saw a child sitting on the bench beside the large tree. She looked at me and said, "Hi, I'm Lucia! Can you please give me some money?" I was shocked to see a child her age begging. I won't admit aloud, but I felt sorry for her so I gave her five gold pieces. She smiled and looked at the septims in her hand, "Wow, thanks!"

I wanted to speak with the child more, but I needed to return to Farkas and tell him I've done my job. I turned and walked inside Jorrvaskr. Farkas was waiting by the door for me and said, "Have you finished the mission?" I nodded and said, "The problem in Riverwood has been solved." He nodded, "I figured you had it in you. Nicely done."

I looked up at the tall Nord and asked, "Do you have anymore work?" He nodded, "Skjor was actually looking for you earlier." I blinked _Skjor? What would he want?_ I asked what was on my mind, "What does he want?" He shrugged, "Dunno. He said he needed you before you start another mission. I don't like making him angry, but for you, I would not mind giving you some work if you want it." He turned and walked off. I blinked and walked around to find Skjor.


	13. Ch 13 Crushing on Vilkas

Chapter 13 Crushing on...VILKAS?!

[Sorry for not posting much so here's the whole and full thing. I may have to go over it and make some corrections but i hope you like it and give me some reviews on it]

I sighed and frowned _Now to find Skjor._ I looked around and decided to ask for some help before going on a child goat chase. I saw Athis sitting at the table and walked over to him, "Athis, where might I find Skjor." Athis simply pointed to the back, "Last I saw he was out there." I nodded and walked out to the back.

I nearly jumped when a deep voice said, "Ah, there you are." I turned and looked to my left and Skjor was sitting down, staring at me. I asked, "You wanted to see me?" He says, "I did, your time it seems, have come." I blinked and looked confused as I asked, "What do you mean?" He explained, "Last week a scholar came to us. He said he knew where we could find another fragment of Wuuthrad." I wondered to myself _Wuuthrad?_

He continued speaking, "He seemed a fool to me, but if he's right, the honor of the Companions demands that we seek it out." I frowned and asked, "What does this have to do with me?" I knew he wanted me to do it but why ME. Skjor sighed and replied, "This is a simple errand, but the time is right for it to be your Trial. Carry yourself with honor, and you'll become a true Companion. Vilkas will be your Shield-Sibling on your venture, whelp. He'll answer any questions you have," he finished with a small threat, "Try not to disappoint. Or to get him killed."

I nodded and sighed, "Yes, Skjor." I turned to walk back inside to find Vilkas sitting to the left of the room sipping some type of drink. He put the mug down and gave me an annoyed look. I just walked over to him and he said, "I hope you've readied yourself for this." I grinned and it held my laugh that would have burst out if I had not held it in. He seemed to have taken notice and looked annoyed by my expression and I said, "Yes...and your my Shield-Brother."

Vilkas stood, "Only because I was told to. You better not disappoint, whelp." I frowned and wanted to gut him there but knew I couldn't. It would be bad if I got the Companions against me while I'm still new. Lynde looks at me, "Thane...I don't think I can come with you." Vilkas spoke, "Of course not! This isn't a party we're going to so-" I growled, "I can handle my followers on my own without your help 'Shield-Brother'! Lynde. Just stay here in Whiterun and wait for me to come back."

Lynde frowned and didn't really like the idea of being away from his Thane but had to do what he was told. He reluctantly turned and left Jorrvaskr without another word. _Poor boy...now-_ I turned to Vilkas and growled, "Don't you dare ever tell my follower what to do!" Vilkas growled back with his light gray eyes, "Maybe if he understood how things works I wouldn't have felt a need to!" I got close to the taller Nord and glared in his eyes, "The next time you feel a need to just shut it!" We both both glared at each other and his nose flared from anger.

Farkas walked over and moved Vilkas back, "Vilkas no. She's your Shield-Sister." Vilkas gave Farkas a look and just turned to leave. I glared at his direction as he left and turned to follow since we had a mission to complete. In the few second that he was out first he already managed to be down the flight of stairs that led to the Wind District of Whiterun. He was taking big steps and even though his facial expression seemed calm he was really angry.

_It's his own fault for making me mad! Damn Nords and their long legs!_ I nearly had to run to catch up to him. He sensed me coming and slowed down ever so slightly. I think he was calming down but only a little. We stayed quiet as we walked out of Whiterun. He was always a few paces ahead of me and I hated it. We were greeted by Azura's friendly face and I smiled and petted her, "Hows my good girl?" Vilkas stopped and stared at me, but I didn't notice and allowed Azura to lick my cheek.

She was one of the few things that actually made me happy...in a sane way. I got on her back and turned to Vilkas, "You don't mind...Shield-Brother?" Vilkas watched as I got on and turned his head, "Don't be too far ahead on that thing." I grinned and had Azura go in a slow trot and Vilkas was a little ahead of us _oh well...I don't have to do all the walking now, HAHA!_

Being myself I didn't feel like having my dear Azura walk ALLL the way around so we kept going forward, past the four large circled rocks and went down to the large and high rocks and went down. I didn't notice nor care if he saw what I had done but it's the best shortcut for me instead of all that walking. I had Azura walk up, toward the little road and stop. I suddenly saw Vilkas running towards us with his eyes glaring at us.

I kept a straight face and asked, "What's wrong?" Vilkas flared his nostrils and glares, "Didn't I tell you **not** to go off too far ahead?!" I rolled my eyes, "All I did was follow a path that was faster than the one you took. Obviously, since I was just several paces ahead of you, I didn't go 'too far' as you had instructed...Shield-Brother." Vilkas growls and just storms off ahead, "**Don't** do it again!" I rolled my eyes and had Azura trot behind him, "I shall make no promised." We, well he, walked past the stables of Whiterun and made a right and started to follow the path.

I stayed on Azura and looked through my map. We could easily cut across and get there faster by NOT following the road. I looked at Vilkas and spoke, "Hey...Vilkas." No answer. "Vilkas..." Still no answer. I frowns and yelled, "Vilkas!" Vilkas half turns and yelled back, "What?!" I glared at him for making me angry already. He stopped where he was and I stopped Azura just to glare at him more and stare into his light gray eyes. They were...oddly pretty _What the hell am I thinking? Stop it!_

I mentally slapped myself out of it and spoke my sane thoughts, "If we go off of the road we can make it there faster and be home sooner." Vilkas frowned, "I'd rather stay on the path where I know where we're going. You seem to be the type to get lost often. One of us have to be-" I growled, "I do **NOT** get lost often! It happens very rarely so- damn it I'm getting off topic- are we going to cut through fucking the path or not?!" She was getting agitated now and half wanted to beat him down.

Vilkas was silent for a short while before he turned, "Fine...we have it your way for now." I grinned, victorious in this debate, and rode Azura out of the path and straight toward where Dustman's Cairn would be. I couldn't stop grinning and I didn't give two septims and lead the way.

Vilkas looks ahead, "What in the blazes is that?!" He sounded surprised and a bit shocked and what he saw. I looked ahead and saw a dragon flying past us. _Huh...looks like it didn't want to play. _The dragon didn't stop flying to spit fire at us. I shrugged, "I'd rather not start an unneeded fight...with a dragon at least." Vilkas nodded and kept walking behind me, "So that's a dragon then..." I grinned in my head and couldn't help but gloat a little, "I also defeated a dragon. Sure, I had help but I did most of the damage while it was on the ground."

Vilkas frowns, "Why do I find that a bit hard to believe?" I rolled my eyes, "Ask the jarl if you need to. I defeated, killed and absorbed a dragon's soul." Vilkas raised an eyebrow, "That last part seemed less believable that the first two." I frowned, "Oh whatever...I don't need to explain myself to you." I kicked Azura's side and went a little faster. The bridge was just ahead so I decided to at least cross it.

I knew Vilkas would have had to run to catch up with me and I saw some Aldmer in odd looking robes. I believe these are the famous Thalmor bastards I've heard about. I shook my head and rode past them. I didn't feel like picking fights for now. I just wanted to get this mission over with. I looked at the map and realized we should be very close to our destination and decided to just go ahead and wait for Vilkas at Dustman's Cairn. It was about a four minute ride from where the bridge was.

–––

I waited beside the door that lead to the entrance of of Dustman's Cairn. Vilkas walked up to be and I could see the anger and hate in his eyes, "What do you not understand about 'not being too far ahead of me' escaped that blasted head of yours!" His voice was normal but I could hear him yelling his words to me. I shrugged, "We were close to this place so I decided to go ahead. Anyways I have a few questions I'd like to ask."  
>Vilkas frowned, "What is it?" I stood up straighter and asked, "So what is this Wuuthrad that Skjor wanted me – well us – to get?" Vilkas sighed and explained, "Ysgramor was a hero who started the Companions. Wuuthrad was his weapon. He came from the ancient homeland and killed all the elves. But not all of them, because some of them are still here." I nodded <em>So we're after a piece of his weapon then...<em> I nodded and decided that was enough questions for now, "Ready?" Vilkas frowned more and sounded annoyed, "I am always ready."

I rolled my eyes and opened the large doors and walked in. There was a small flight of stairs and I could smell fire burning. We walked down, side by side, and looked around. Vilkas grumbled, "Looks like someone's been digging around here...and recently. Tread carefully, new blood." I frowned and was starting to get annoyed with him.

The room had a table in the middle of it with a lantern and a chest beside it. There were some draugr on the floor and I decided to look through it and ignored the horrible smell that came from it. Vilkas frowned, "What are you doing?" I stood up and grins holding ten septims in my hand, "Respectfully claiming money from the dearly departed." Vilkas growled and it was obvious he didn't like that I stole from an old Nordic corpse but I shrugged walked over to the second one to collect twelve coins. _Yes! Easy __money here!_

Next was the chest which I had to unlock. It was easy and I had somehow let it became a habit of chewing on my tongue when I worked on pick locking things. It took a quick minute to get it opened and grabbed the extra twelve coins and Potion of Minor Magicka. Vilkas folded his arms, "Are you about done yet?" He sounded annoyed, again. I nodded and walks ahead to the path that led lead onward.

Vilkas spoke while we walked and I had stopped by another draugr, "Be careful around the burial stones. I'd hate to have to haul you back to Jorrvaskr on my back." I frowned and rolled my eyes at him, "Oh fuck off...I won't hurt myself." Vilkas growled a warning at me. He was obvious he wouldn't mind a round two of our fight. I just took the six coins from the draugr and walked ahead.

I walked through the door and looked around. The smell in there was worse and Vilkas mumbled, "Live draugr." I took out my warhammer when he said that and sure enough two draugr came at us. I went after the one in front and he attacked the one to the side. I swung the large hammer and managed to crack the side of it's ribs and slammed the hammer down to finish it off. I turned and went to swing and had to stop myself since Vilkas was behind me, "Watch where you stand muscle-head!" I went around him and before I could swing the draugr fell, dead. "Damn it..." I frowned and suddenly felt cold. Vilkas went in front of me to take cold attack of the frostbite spell for me and said, "Go around and attack it!"

I nodded and held the warhammer in the air as I went around the left side and attacked it hard from behind with a power attack. Vilkas then ran up and did the finishing move on it. I panted a little from using up quite a bit of stamina and put my warhammer away. Vilkas looked down at me, "How are you feeling?" I ran a hand through my dark hair, "Great." I started to take things from all the draugr that I could use or sell when we get back.

When I finished I turned to go deeper into the path and jumped when I saw a female draugr. I moved back to quickly grab my warhammer from my back and hit at the side of its knee and slammed down on it to finish it off. Vilkas ran with his weapon ready, "I thought I sensed another was around." My right eye twitched and I slowly turned to glare at him with my red eyes, "And you didn't think to tell me?!" Vilkas shrugs and walks ahead.

I took ten septims from the dead draugr and follows after Vilkas. He opened a door to the next room and walked through some cobwebs. I shivered and tried not to touch it. I wasn't scared of it of course. I just hate the feeling of it. Then suddenly we were in a large room without anywhere to go to continue on. There was a gated door but we needed to find a way to get through it. I sighed and looked at him. Vilkas looked back and ordered, "Let's look around to see how we can open it."

I nodded and decided to cooperate with him and look. I checked the obvious things and took money from a draugr that's on a table and turned to the open gate. I took the potions from the table and said, "Vilkas! I found something!" Vilkas started to walk over, "Just be sure to be-" I already pulled the lever and the gate to my room slammed closed. _FUCKING DAMN IT!_ Vilkas frowned and walks closer to the gate and folded his arms, "Look what you've gotten yourself into, Andexa. Don't worry, just sit there and I'll get you right out."  
>I gasped, "Behind you!" Vilkas turned and unsheathe his sword. He walked to the center and one of the several people that came to ambush him said, "Time to die, dog!" Another said, "We knew you'd be coming here." "Your mistake, Companion." A feminine voice spoke, "Which one is that?" The one who seemed like a leader said, "It doesn't matter. He wears that armor he dies." I frowned and tried to pull back the lever but it was stuck. <em>Damn it I won't be able to help Vilkas!<em> I felt scared for him when I saw them back him up into the gate. _Okay Vilkas...don't die a coward._ They continued to talk but with my thoughts I blocked it out and was able to hear him say, "None of you will be alive to tell it!"

I took a step back and watched him as he changed. I saw him growing a lot of dark hair that matched his hair color and heard a painful sound of bones cracking and changing shape. His large amounts of hair went over his armor and had an odd wolf-like figure from what I could tell and had a tail that was a few feet in length. He grew maybe twice his size when the odd transformation was complete and had ears that was similar to a wolf or dog. He was standing upright on two legs and I just stared at him. He let out a loud howl and the group started to attack him.  
>I stared and watched with a dumbfounded expression on my face and I saw Vilkas tear at the enemies with his long claws and the blood! So much blood was being shed and I could hear my heart pounding in my ear as I watched this massacre happen. That group didn't stand a chance against him and when they were dead he ran away in a hurry and I ran up to the gate and stared at what I could of him. When he was out of my sight I looked down at my hands and they were shaking violently. I've never really felt like this about anyone. I put my hands on my cheeks and they were burning like a small fireballs were on each cheek. <em>By the gods...I think I'm crushing on an asshole.<em>


End file.
